A New World, A New Beginning
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: After a botched jutsu by Madara Naruto becomes the new Juubi. Leaving his world he soon finds out that he is in a world were Devils Angels and Fallen Angels exists how he will survive. Then joins Kuoh Gakuen and it will start his new journey. How will the factions will act after feeling his power. He is great like Ophis if not greater. Godlike Naruto!NarutoxHarem! Not a devil Naru.
1. Prolougue: The Beginning of the End

A Naruto High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga or another fanfic elements that might appear on this fanfic. If I did, I would be very rich now.**

**A/N: This is a revised version of the original chapter 1 because someone in my house accidentally publish my story guide for the first chapter instead of publishing the real story while I just bought food from outside, when I came back it was already publish and I haven't even said that it is finish then he publish the guide, that is why it contains many element from different stories. Sorry for this mistake.**

**Jutsus****/****Time change****/ ****Place change**

**"****Gods/Demons"**

**_"Gods/Demons Thinking"_**

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Prologue: The Beginning of the end**

The Fourth Shinobi World War...

A war that had known as the 'War to end wars'…

On a very desolate battlefield that was once full of life, two figures stared at each other. One had the appearance of a teenager not older than Seventeen, had unruly blond hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was wearing a Konohagakure standard Jounin uniform with a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom along with the standard battle equipment with only the difference of not carrying a tanto, instead he was wielding a katana on his waist. His name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto or he rather prefer being called simply Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of Kurama, commonly known to others as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The figure he was busy staring at wore the traditional Uchiha outfit that was worn in the Clan Wars over a century ago. Over it was red samurai armor like what the Shodai Hokage wears. He had long a bit spiky on the back black hair, reaching the middle of his back. His eyes were colored in purple and had ripple patterns, showing that he had the Legendary Rinnegan the eyes of the God. His name is Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan in Konoha and the rival of Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage. The two were the only ones on the battlefield facing each other, while all the other shinobi that were in the war were standing far behind Naruto to observe the two while those that were on Madara's side were all wiped out including Obito while fighting Kakashi and Gai which caused their lives; Kakashi had overused his Kamui and paid for it, while Gai used the Eight Gates: Gate of Death just to stop Obito.

Naruto had thought that it would have been easy to finish off the Uchiha because all of his acquaintances were defeated, however, he underestimated the man, and paid the price for it as Madara was successful in taking Kurama out of Naruto, thus allowing the Juubi to be completely revived as Killer Bee was already captured earlier. Then the self proclaimed God Madara performed his hand seals to perform a jutsu he had mastered years ago just to gain more power: The** Ninpou: Douka no Jutsu **(**Ninja Art: Assimilation Technique**) to absorb everything in his vicinity, so that he could be the new Juubi Jinchuuriki that will surpass the man named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki as recorded in the Uchiha Tablet or known as the Sage of the Six Paths himself!

After finishing the longest hand seals he ever prepared, he uttered his jutsu, **"Ninpou: Douka no Jutsu!"** As soon as he felt his body start decomposing, Madara knew something was wrong. The jutsu was supposed to 'pull' the chakra of his targets towards him and absorb their knowledge and powers, not the other way round. Also, he could see that he wasn't the only one being affected by the jutsu; everyone from the Alliance fall to their knees with a silent scream plastered on their faces. Beneath him, Madara could feel the Juubi writhing in discomfort as chakra strings emerged from its eye and started latching onto the various shinobi that were strewn across the land. Madara felt a sliver of fear worm its way into his heart as one string attached itself to him.

Then the pain slammed into them. Madara thought he had known what pain really felt like, having endured a beating at the hands of Hashirama himself, yet what he was feeling right now surpassed even that experience. He could literally feel his very being fades portion by portion, flowing straight into the mindlessly shrieking Juubi. Despite the burning pain he felt, Madara lifted his head to survey the land.

He wasn't the only one affected by this unintentional jutsu or rather the unexpected effect that he did not foresee…each and every one of the Allied Shinobi Forces was either dead or at the Death's door, waiting to be claimed by the Shinigami. The jutsu had been adjusted to function like the Human Path of the Rinnegan, meaning the enemy shinobi would die after the jutsu was complete…but he had a body constructed by the Edo Tensei, so what would this happen? WHY was this even happening? He was supposed to cast the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** then enslave the Shinobi world and become its ruler, so why was this happening to him!?

Naruto let out a grunt of pain as he felt all the chakra strings grab every bit of his body they could land on, tears of frustration and sorrow running down his face. He had watched Kakashi died and Bee captured up and die before his eyes. His team own was gone; Sakura had fallen to the jutsu and Sai was too low on chakra to last long and fight as well. The Konoha 11 had also died, their last words are full of tearful goodbyes and words of soothing to each other, so they will pass from this world without regrets. Without the Kyuubi's chakra he had known that he will not last an hour or so but he could still feel his high chakra reserves due to being an Uzumaki, so he can still fight a bit longer than he expected. Then his pain grew stronger and he had fallen to the ground due to the force that being pulled inside of him.

A wealth of knowledge was flowing into him; experiences he had never gone through, meetings and scheming he had no idea had taken place, jutsu he had never heard of and many shinobi tactics he could barely even comprehend. It didn't stop at that though; he also felt his mind recounting the memories of many different people included in the Alliance.

Naruto's body was starting to break down as well. He could feel his legs grow steadily hotter until it felt like white-hot flames were trying to burst out of them. His bones were making several disturbing and excruciating sounds that were drowned out by the roars of the complete Juubi._ "I-Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die? No, I refuse to let it end like this…Ero-Sennin and Dad left their quest to me, to find the answer for breaking the cycle of hatred. I can't give up! Not now, not when I have done many sacrifices and promises just to stop this madness!" _With a very large effort and gathering all of his energy, Naruto forced himself to create a Kage Bunshin.

His clone nodded as he prepares a** Fūton: _Cho Odama_ Rasenshuiken.** Only for him to stop when he heard a voice he never expected to ever hear once again. **"Naruto! Stop your attacks; you will just end up blowing yourself because of too much force you put on it!"** Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as he found himself sitting in front of the other Bijuu once again. Like last time, they were with their Jinchuuriki placed on their heads. Turning around, Naruto was quick to notice a very obvious changes. "Where on nine circles of hell is Kurama? Why isn't he here? While all the eight of you is here?"

Son Goku, the Yonbi no Saru, was the one to break the news to him. **"Kurama is currently fighting to keep his form from breaking down into chakra to diffuse into the Juubi deeper into the Juubi's mindscape." **Leaping to his feet, Naruto started waving his hands wildly. "W-Well what are you waiting for?! Tell me what I have to do to help him out in any ways. Obviously you have an idea how to get out of this situation…right?" He questioned them, his arms falling to his sides while his hopeful gaze fell upon them.

Son took a deep breath before he spoke again. **"I think we have an idea…but the price it you might pay is too high."** The ape shifted from one huge arm to another, avoiding the young Sage's curious eyes. **"The Juubi is the focal point for the jutsu that blasted Madara cast…but we are what make up the Juubi. Instead of all of you being merged with the Juubi being the dominant being, we can interfere and interfere with the jutsu into making YOU are the one who will benefit from this unexpected jutsu."**

Naruto remembered the chakra strings that fed him knowledge from the other Shinobi left in the battlefield. "You mean…that stuff that was happened before was your doing?" Surprisingly, he wasn't really angry with any of them. They had done what they thought was best for the world and mankind to survive and he could understand why they did it. Out of all the shinobi alliance, he was the only one they would actively help out and entrust their power to.

Matatabi, the Nibi no Bakeneko, spoke next, her voice low and very solemn. **"Yes. We had no any alternative and this was the only thing we are capable of doing in this very moment. However,"** Her gaze turned mournful and she averted her eyes below. **"If you will go through with this…you may lose yourself to the other presences inside the Juubi. Or you may have a personality change…either way, you will never be the same after all this events."**

Naruto blanched at that. He would never be the same? Compared to the alternative, which was the Juubi becoming complete and feasting on the civilians living peacefully, that did not seem like much of a high price to pay. As if they are hearing his thoughts, Isobu the Sanbi no Kyodaigame shifted his eye on Naruto. **"What Matatabi-nee san means is you might be able to overcome the nature of Madara and decided to enslaved the world like him. Even if that does not happen at all, a part of all those were killed in the war will be accumulated within your mind along with yourself."**

Naruto blinked; when it was put that way, both situation were bad…still, Madara would have to compete with the other aspects of the Allied Forces if he wanted to seriously corrupt Naruto's mind. Sure he may end up being a bit more arrogant but it wasn't like it would be a bad thing. "Please do it…but I would like you to do something just for me."

Chōmei the Nanabi no Kabutomushi was the one who asked the question. **"What do you insist? We may not be able to help you but we will hear your request."**

Naruto nodded, that was the best he could get and he was willing to take it. "When you come together once more…could Kurama be the base after the fusion?" Despite the fact that the Bijuu could not imitate a few human expressions, Naruto could definitely tell that they were very confused. "Ever since he was sealed at the Valley of the End, Kurama hasn't had any chance to actually be free since that time. I-I would appreciate it if you made him the dominant personality in your own fusion." He finished,as his eyes were locked unto each of theirs.

All they what could do was nod in silence as Naruto disappeared from their plane of consciousness.

**=Back into the Physical World=**

The Juubi's body sank to the rocky floor, as its body starts disintegrate as more and more of its chakra is being absorbed to the young Uzumaki. All that was remained were its head and upper body, three absurdly long tails and its left arm holding to its head. By this time, all that was left of the Shinobi forces including Madara who had been present was their clothes; even Madara's Edo Tensei body had been absorbed into Naruto's continuously shifting new body.

It was almost the same as his old one, though there were several differences. For instance, his whisker marks had all but vanished, and his hair was longer than ever; in fact, it resembled his father's but was generally shaped like a lion's mane like Jiraiya's. His body had bulked up more muscle as well; enough to clearly define the muscles through his clothing yet compact and not overly ripped.

The gargantuan beast gave one last roar as its consciousness was finally diminished. With its job done, the **Assimilation Technique** was released. No sound was made no wind had pass by and the earth itself seemed to hold its own breath for waiting what's going to happen next; would this new being becomes its savior…or its own destroyer?

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, revealing themselves to the world. Black sclera, containing the eyes of the Juubi; the crossbreed of Rinnegan and Sharingan, gazed into the starry night sky. His lips stretched into a disarming smile. "I made it…I'm still in full control." He jump to his feet and pointed his finger to the once red moon. "Take that you idiots! Uzumaki Naruto will be the always unpredictable number 1!"

**A/N: Naruto will repair and leave his world in the next chapter there will be some surprises that will happen. I am giving Naruto Madara's kickass Gunbai, Tobirama's Raijin no Ken and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. **

**===Now for the Harem List===**

**A/N: But before it, I just want to say that there will be Gender-bending here like Issei and Kiba becomes a girl.**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Issai Hyoudou **

**Kiba Yuuto **

**Asia Argento **

**Koneko Toujo**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**More women will join the harem soon, but in the meantime, this is the list of women. If someone have any suggestions. I'm all ears.**

**See you next time! :D**

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out.**


	2. Chap 1: Preparations and a New Beginning

A Naruto and High School DxD/ハイス クールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga or another fanfic element that might appear on this fanfic. If I did, I would be very rich now.**

**A/N: This chapter has been revised, because there are some terrible mistakes that I have put in here and I'm very sorry for that. **

**A/N: I have changed my mind with the harem, due to some reviews and PM, I will remove Issei from being a girl, instead, he will be paired with Asia, now Asia will be like a little sister to Naruto and the new harem list will be at the end of this Chapter.**

**Jutsus****/****Time change****/ ****Place change**

**"****Gods/Demons"**

**"****_Gods/Demons Thinking"_**

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Chapter 1: Preparations and a New Beginning**

He stood proudly into the land once full of trees and mountains, Uzumaki Naruto maintained his pose after his 'rebirth,' his right hand was thrust in the starry night sky with his index finger pointing towards the once red moon, his left hand is casually resting against his hips while his feet is planted firmly on the hard ground. A cocky smirk etched on his face while thinking of his success against Madara and the Juubi.

Then after a few moments, he got serious and his mouth turned into a thoughtful frown. At that time, he was probably the last survivor of this war; he had seen what Madara did to the Five Kages, and despite how much he didn't want to believe it, every person that precious to him were wipe out because of the one responsible for everything , the one with a high god-complex: Uchiha Madara.

Scanning through the wasteland that was once full of life, now only sands and stones were left. His Jounin clothes were nearly destroyed due to the too much force that he faced during his supposed 'rebirth'. Removing any thoughts on his mind, he then focuses on his current situation; Naruto cast an observing look around him, his eyes catching every detail with its piercing gaze. Unlike before, when it had shown up on the complete Juubi, his eyes had the full nine tomoe that encircled the four concentric ripples; it would seem that the merging had completed the powers of his eyes.

Looking at the clothes scattered through the area, Naruto thoughtfully thumbed his chin as he mentally think of what he is going to pick. He had to force himself from eyeing the kunoichi outfits several times during his walk; he was a guy, no matter how many female experiences were put in place into his head. Suddenly he saw the bundle that was once belonging to Madara, thinking that it looks nice he took it and wear it when it fit perfectly, even though he was an enemy, Madara's attire is simply looks awesome whatever you think about it.

Naruto proceeds to other bundles of clothes then suddenly an idea struck him. _"Why don't I just make something using the __**Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo**__ for myself?" _He thought. It wasn't that bad of an idea; with at least a few hundred Kage Bunshin, he would be able to create something that was both efficient but suited to his tastes. "Yeah…it seems a good idea to me." He spoke to himself; his words were soft and smooth in the wind.

Several puffs of Kage Bunshin smoke later, Naruto was unpleasantly surprised to see that instead of him making one Kage Bunshin, he had used the required chakra level to create what looked to be fifty clones. At that moment, he felt like slamming his head into a wall. _"How on earth did I forget that my chakra control would be shit after the assimilation? That should have been the first thing I thought before created clones!"_ Rubbing his head in frustration, Naruto gestured to the assembled Kage Bunshins. "Okay guys, I want the half of you to work on the **Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo** while the other half work on all chakra control exercises you can remember. I'm going to loot around the battlefield and see what weapon I use."

All clones saluted. "Hai Boss!" They all scattered into the distance, looking like nothing more than blurs in the night. Naruto sighed as he felt a clone dispel because it accidentally fall from a cliff. _"This is gonna take a lot of time…"_

He easily located Madara's Gunbai as it is because it's not too far from his position. He studied the War Fan, it is a wide fan with Sharingan tomoes on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. He thought that it really looks cool! So he put it on his back while attaching the chain to his sleeve.

Then after few minutes of walking, he saw Sasuke's bundle of clothes with his sword lay on the ground attached to its sheath. It was a few minutes before Madara cast his jutsu, Sasuke died while fighting Madara.

=**Flashback 48 Minutes ago=**

_Sasuke and Madara were exchanging blows a bit far from Naruto's position while he is battling the Juubi with his Sage Mode. _"You are weak, even if you have the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan you are nothing but a weakling of for an Uchiha, you are no match from someone like me, only Senju Hashirama can match to my strength, not some puny Uchiha like you!" _Madara shouted. _"It doesn't matter! As long as I can help them to defeat you, I will not stop to let your 'false peace' happen!" _Sasuke replied._

"You know nothing about what I'm doing; I will become the new Juubi Jinchuuriki and bring the world to its knees!" _Madara stated while he managed to land many chakra powered punch into Sasuke's body, then he fell to his knees. _"I may die this day! But we will stand together as the Shinobi Alliance and you will perish into this world!" _Sasuke said between his coughs with blood coming from his mouth._ "Your puny alliance doesn't hold a candle compared to me! I'm a GOD! I will not lose to some weaklings like you!" _He snarled and his god-complex had completely taken over his mind while getting a kunai and stabbed Sasuke into his Lungs. _

While this is happening, Sasuke confessed his sins on his mind to redeem himself from the shinobi world and die without regrets, and then his heartbeat finally stopped…

Thus ending the life of a once considered traitor and ending the heir of a traitorous clan but managed to redeem himself to everyone: Uchiha Sasuke.

=**End Flashback=**

"_Thou shall find solace in the next world. Rest in Peace, you richly deserve my old friend and rival." _He closed his eyes as tears of sorrow drop from his eyes as he remembered it after he absorbed Sasuke's dead body from his assimilation. After few moments of reflecting in the night, he took the Kusanagi then he put it on his waist and went on his way to train his newfound powers, with his trusty Kage Bunshin of course.

=**Time skip: 8 Months Later=**

We can find our blond hero in a cave resting after his, as we know a brutal training where he trains until drops to the ground. He is awake and thinking of he will do next.

"_Hmm…I manage to make my chakra control up the Nidaime Hokage's level, all of my elemental and sub-elemental affinities are already perfected due to my doujutsu, repeated and completed the Tree Climbing, Water Walking and Leaf Concentration with a bit of difficulty due to my near infinite chakra reserves, with the help Kage Bunshins obviously…what to do next I wonder." _He then stands up and walk a bit inside his little cave and an idea struck him. "Maybe I could practice on using my weapons and powers." He said to himself, and then he created 2500 Kage Bunshins to train.

After 2500 puffs of smoke later, Naruto faced his Kage Bunshins. "Okay…1000 of you will practice Gunbai Katas and jutsus! 500 of you will practice Sword Katas using the Kusanagi, the other 500 of you will practice Sword Katas using Raijin no Ken! The last 500 of you will cut in half and then perfect the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan techniques, lastly the half of you will practice the Rinnegan abilities, Am I understood!" He shouted, and then a chorus of "Hai!" was heard.

He went back on his cave to practice more on his Fuinjutsu so he can fully master the benefits of it. He had found scrolls about Fuinjutsu in the Ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato in his travels to find a suitable training place as he can't go back to Konoha due to being nearly destroyed by a Bijuudama from that bastard Juubi.

=**Flashback 4 Months ago=**

_Naruto was travelling through Land of Fire to the Land of Waves and get a boat ride to Uzushio. Naruto was walking near the 'Great Naruto Bridge' when he encountered a missing-nin named Rokushu Aoi, the one that had stolen the Raijin no Ken from Konoha, which to his surprise that he still had the sword._

"Give me your belongings if you want to live!" A voice Naruto heard from behind and he felt a sword was put to his throat and he was able to recognize it. _"Hmm…this is the Raijin no Ken that belongs to the Nidaime, it was stolen from Konoha years ago…which means that…" _"Rokushu Aoi, missing-nin from Konoha, it's nice to see you here, but don't worry." _He then uses Shunshin behind him with a kunai on his hand._ "You will die." _He said it in a way like he was talking about the weather._

"Are you an Idiot!? With the Raijin no Ken in my possession, I'm invincible!" _He snarled angrily then managed to get out of his grip and the shortest battle happen._ "Even if you have that stolen sword…" _He was gone in a Yellow Flash!_ _"W-Was tha-." _"You're nothing against me." _Naruto whispered to Aoi's ear, and then he said while he put his hand to Aoi head and uttered._ **"Ningendo**_**" **__He pulled Aoi's soul send it to the King of Hell using the Naraka Path._

_After doing that, he then buried Aoi's body and he had taken the Raijin no Ken for his own use and sealed into his scroll for later use._

_As he jumped into the trees he arrived to see the great bridge named after him. He then reaches the port and unexpectedly saw Tazuna talking his friends. He walked closer and they saw him._ "N-Naruto, is that you? _Tazuna said while a bit surprised to see his appearance. _"You bet Tazuna-jiji!" _Naruto said happily then his tone changes into a professional one. _"I would like to have a boat ride to the Ruins of Uzushio."

"We can arrange a boat for you but why do you need to go on that ruined place?" _Tazuna asked a bit curious. _"Well, I need to see the underground of the village if there are any useful things that I might find, Fuinjutsu scrolls." _Naruto replied with gentle smile etched on his face._

_Before Tazuna can answer, a man arrived and said that the boat is prepared._ "It seems that you can leave now. But remember this; be careful because there might be any traps place within the village walls and buildings." _He said then Naruto had said his goodbye to him and he rode the boat and they left._

_**=30 Minutes later=**_

_They saw the village walls but there are large whirlpools circling the village island. _"This is far as I can go." _The boat driver said the Naruto paid the driver for his ride. Naruto used his Gravity affinity to float 5 meters above the whirlpool and travel through the thin fog that covers the shoreline. He then arrived at the ruined village gate and he entered to see the ruined but beautiful scenery of the village. _"It's very beautiful." _He said to no one, he then performed the Blood Clone technique which he learned few years ago, and then 10 Blood Clones had shown up. _"Scatter through the ruins and see if there are any interesting items like Ninjutsu or Fuinjutsu scrolls and bring them here." _The 10 replied. _"Yes Boss!" _Then they left the original Naruto to wait there._

_After an hour of waiting, the clones had shown up carrying medium size scrolls. "Whoa! That's too many…well I have Kage Bunshin of my side, so it's no problem." He though while being surprised by the amount of scrolls, the clones have brought. _"Boss, we have acquired these scrolls underneath the Uzukage Tower and Library vault." "Oh I see…well pack it in a large scroll so we can get out of here and find a suitable place to train." _Naruto replied still a bit surprised._

"Hai!"_ The clones replied while they begin to put it on large sealing scroll. Then after a few minutes of packing up, Naruto dispelled the clones and walk out of the village, after paying respects to the dead shinobi remains scattered across the village._

**=Flashback End=**

Naruto had already surpassed his father in the arts of sealing due to the mastery of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu; **he had mastered the art of calligraphy in the common seals around the Elemental Nations. Due to his Kage Bunshin, Naruto manage to learn everything in the scrolls including Juinjutsu like the Cursed Seal of Heaven that Orochimaru had put on Sasuke's neck and the Kinjutsu's of the Uzumaki Clan including the **Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Shiki Fujin **which invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami.

=**Time skip: 9 Months later=**

In the past 9 months, Naruto had mastered everything he had tasked his Kage Bunshins, including the Gunbai and Sword Katas. In Ninjutsu, Naruto's godlike affinity on each element had been perfected because of his abusive use of Kage Bunshin and with the help of his doujutsu the '**Kamigan' **which is the combination of the fabled Rinnegan and the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. In the Taijutsu, he had far surpassed Maito Gai and he can use the **Eight Gates **completely without dying. In Fuinjutsu, he had surpassed Uzumaki Mito in her prime and he can use many high level seals that were lost in the currents of time.

Now we can see our blond hero standing in the middle of the forest in the Land of Fire, he is fully equipped, wearing Madara's clothes and armor with his Gunbai sealed on his left hand, Kusanagi on his waist and the Raijin no Ken is sealed on a sealing paper on his right hand, preparing to be unsealed if needed. He wears a Trench coat he had created using the **Banbutsu Sozo **similar to his father with the only difference of instead of having '四代目火影' (_Yondaime Hokage) _Naruto had put '二代目十尾' (_Nidaime Jūbi) _downwards on his back and prepares to leave this war torn place.

His Eien Mangekyou Sharingan flared to life and he uttered, "**Kamui.**"After a few moments, he was gone into a swirling vortex and lost to the Elemental Nations forever…

**=Dimensional Gap=**

A swirling vortex appeared in a world full of 'nothingness' then after a few moments, our blond hero had shown up from the pattern, and then he observes his location. _"What the hell is with this place…it's just nothing or is it just me." _ He though until his current thoughts was stopped by booming voice that he heard. "Who enters my domain?"

"Who are you or rather where are you!?" Naruto shouted into the void. "HAHAHAHA! You have some guts boy, to shout like that to me, for who I am." The figure shows himself as a dragon, not just any dragon, this is a big dragon which is an understatement of the century. This is a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout. His overall length measures are around 100 meters. "I'm the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red." The now known Great Red said proudly to Naruto.

"What is this place Great Red-san?" Naruto asked curiously because the place is full of 'nothingness'. "This place is called the Dimensional Gap, which is the place that connects the Heaven, Earth and the Underworld, the place where I live." Great Red answered him while observing him then he asked him. "But enough about me, who are you and how on earth did you get here anyway?"

"Well…my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but you can just call me Naruto, and on how I managed to get here, I just used my Jikūkan Idō called '**Kamui**', I just used that to randomly pop out somewhere without thinking a place and I didn't think I would be transported here." Naruto replied while changing his sitting position. "I can sense great powers equal to mine that flowing in your veins, you're not a human neither one of the Three Factions but a powerful being like a Primordial God. What are you?" Great Red asked him while being very curious on this creature.

"You may not believe me, but I'm not from this universe. I was a human before then a war was started by warmonger, his goals are capture the Nine Bijuu's and merge it to its original form, the Primordial God Juubi, after capturing the nine, the initiator of the war tried to use a jutsu that will absorbed everything on his vicinity, unfortunately for him, his jutsu backfired and it was absorbed to me, making me the second Juubi…did you get everything I said?" He told the Great Red about the summary of his story. "Yes…it's hard to believe it, but whatever happened to your world must be not nice, so you decided to live that place, am I right?" Great Red replied having a hard time to believe him.

"You're pretty much right." Naruto replied while thinking about this place he has gotten into. "What will you do now?" Great Red asked him a bit curious on what he may do in this world. "Well…I might go on many places like this Underworld you mentioned before, but I have one thing to ask." Naruto said, gaining the full attention of the Dragon. "What is it?" He replied. "What can you tell me about those places you told me before, this Heaven, Earth and the Underworld?" He asked the large beast in front of him because he doesn't know anything about those places.

"Well…let's see, firstly, the realm of Heaven, this place is where the Christian God was living before he died in the Great War, his Archangels, Brave Saints and Angels lives and now, it was being ruled by the Strongest of the Archangels in the name of Michael. Second, Earth, this is the place where the humans live peacefully and the last one, the Underworld, this the place where the Four Great Satans live with their devils, actually that place is separated in two parts, the Fallen Angel region ruled by this organization called 'Grigori' under the rule of the Fallen Angel named Azazel and you already know what is with the Devil's realm." Great Red answered him with a brief explanation about the places.

"What can you tell me about those Four Great Satans?" Naruto asked him while being curious with the ruling system of the Underworld. "The Four Great Satans, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus were the original rulers of the Underworld and leaders of the devils. Many years in the past these four created the Demonic Swords and led the devils against God and his Angels in Heaven as well as Azazel and the Fallen Angels in the war but retreated because they lost too much soldiers. The original four died eventually in the war, do you understand what I said?" Red asked Naruto which he answered with a nod.

"Now where are we...oh yes I remember, after the war, the council of the Underworld decided to elect the new Satans which is the Current four today. These people were chosen because the were born with insane powers, equivalent or superior to the original four but they do not carry the blood of the original Satans, that's about it, did you understand what I said at all?" Naruto nodded and asked. "So these four have different jobs on each affairs on the Underworld?" "Pretty much and that's about it." Great Red answered him but now he was a bit annoyed because this guy in front of him is asking too many questions.

"Interesting…I might go to the Underworld first, what do you think?" Naruto asked the Dragon...again. "It depends on you, but it doesn't matter to me wherever you want to go." The massive Dragon answered him with an annoyed voice. "I must go now… I can use my '**Kamui**' but I don't know the place, can you just teleport me there, please." Naruto pleads the Great Red with the dreaded '**Puppy Eyes Jutsu**' that can melt the heart of the coldest person ever.

Great Red cannot avoid this so called cute eyes of Naruto if you would like see it for yourself and then he eventually gave in. "I can help you for that, prepare to be teleported." The massive beast told then after a bright light had shown, Naruto was gone in his home.

=**Forested area outside Lilith=**

In a forested area outside the current capital of the Underworld, there was a bright light and then a sudden wave of mind-numbing youki that washed over the realm, freezing all Humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike on their paths. In Heaven the current leader of the Archangels snapped his eyes open as he felt the powerful and potent youki as well as the light energy within. _"Who could possess such power like this…how would the other beings would react after this." _

=**Inside the Four Great Satans meeting=**

The four Satans were discussing something about upgrading the entertainment in the area until the sudden released of the powerful and potent youki with the dark energy flowed within. "What the heck was that?" A handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson hair and blue-green eyes said while being surprised by the event that just happened. "That power…it has a very potent youki as well as light and dark energy, who could possess such power or rather who is this new being?" A beautiful girl with long black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes dressed in magical girl's clothing, magic wand and all said being surprised as well.

"Well Serafall-chan, would you mind checking that power source that we just felt." The crimson haired man asked the now named Serafall. "Should I go now Sirzechs-chan?" She asked in a childish tone which created a tick mark on his forehead on the now named Sirzechs. "You can go now Sera-tan." Sirzechs replied in the same way which Serafall used, and then the female Satan left the meeting room. "Can you trust her to go alone, which her attitude, we don't know what she might do." A handsome young man with a mysterious aura which makes him or rather he claims seemed devilish ask Sirzechs a bit worried for Serafall. "

"Trust me Ajuka, she can be a person with a child-like personality but she is not careless, well all of us have different kinds of personality here anyway." The redhead replied without a hit of worry on the now named Ajuka. "Well…if you trust her, I should do too." Ajuka replied to him. "Let's just wait for whatever news she will bring okay." Sirzechs told him. "Hai, Hai." Ajuka answered nonchalantly.

=**Back to Naruto's location=**

Serafall was flying through the forest so she could find the source of power that felt not a long time ago. After a few minutes of searching, what she had found was blond man wearing strange set of clothes unconscious in the middle of a forest.

She landed behind the still unconscious man and trying to have a closer look on his face, she saw a young handsome man not older than seventeen with a long blond hair and sharp fingers. On her mind, he really looks handsome and hot! But she doesn't even know him but why does she felt like falling in love? She erased her train of thoughts as she decides to carry the man and she created a transporting circle back to the capital and wait for him to awaken so they can ask questions on what is he, where is he come from or how on earth did he gain such godly powers.

**A/N: Naruto has arrived in the DxD universe and he met the Great Red, now he finds himself on the Underworld capital but that is for the next chapter.**

**===Now for the new Harem list===**

**A/N: I added new women in the harem and I made a few changes: Issei's gender-bending will be removed, instead he will be paired with Asia and then Asia will be a little sister figure to Naruto that's because to some reviews I received. Kiba will stay as a girl but send me a message because I want to change Kiba's name to a more girly like.**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Kiba Yuuto (give me another name for her please)**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Sona Sitri**

**Kuroka**

**Raynare**

**OC (she will be named later)**

**I will only add 2 more girls in the list, no more than that because if there are too many girls, the story will become less interesting. Give your suggestions on the reviews and thanks for the people that gave me some advice. I'll announce in the next chapter the final list of the harem.**

**Kinunatzs**

**AstralJean**

**Reedmanish**

**deus-rasengan2**

**And many more, once again thank you for the advice.**

**Have a good day everyone and see you in the next chapter! :D**

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out.**


	3. Chap 2: Settling Down and a New World

A Naruto and High School DxD/ハイス クールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga or another fanfic element that might appear on this fanfic. If I did, I would be very rich now.**

**Jutsus****/****Time change****/ ****Place change**

**"****Gods/Demons"**

**"****_Gods/Demons Thinking"_**

**'****_Flashback'_**

**"Talking"**

**_"Thinking"_**

**Chapter 2: Settling Down and a New World**

=**Underworld capital: Lilith=**

After a several minutes of waiting, the Magic Circle of the Sitri Clan had shown up and then, they saw Serafall with an unconscious man on her shoulders. Then she put the unknown man to a couch so they could wait for him to wake up.

"Who is this man Serafall?" A very curious Sirzechs ask the Female Satan. "Well, you asked me to find that source of power, ne?" She replied and then he nodded. "When I was searching through the woods, I saw him unconscious in the middle of the forest." She paused for a second then. "Then I look closer and I have felt that he is the reason for that sudden release of potent youki." She told them but she is not talking on her usual childish tone.

"How did you know that he is behind that sudden release of power?" Ajuka asked her fellow Satan with a little doubt. "Did you not feel the powers flowing through his veins; try to observe him for a moment." She asked them to observe our blond hero and they did and surprisingly, they did felt a very large amount of energy stored within him, "Very strange indeed, how do you think he had gotten those kinds of energies anyway?" A young handsome man with the look of being in his early 20's had asked them.

"Well you know Falbium we can just ask him when he wakes, who knows when, but now we'll just wait." Ajuka answered the now named Falbium who just nodded. "A though just entered my mind." They look at Sirzechs a bit confused. "Well…let's see, did he just release that potent youki while planning something or he was teleported here by some unknown force which triggered that sudden release of youki." He paused and then, "What do you think, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium?" Sirzechs asked the three fellow Satans in front of him.

"I don't have any answers for that yet anyway." Serafall answered him still in her serious tone. "Same for me or rather us, ne Falbium?" Ajuka asked his fellow male Satan standing beside him. "Yeah, but I'm just wondering about this, what would the other beings reacted after that?" Falbium wondered out loud. "They might try to find the source of it especially the Fallen Angels since they are the closest to us." Sirzechs answered his good question. "We should just rest and wait for him to wake up tomorrow." He told them and they said their good byes and went on their own ways to think about the unknown blond.

**=The next day: Lilith=**

On the next morning, the Four Satans had come back to their lounge to see of their unknown guest has woken up from slumber. As they drew close, Naruto has opened his eyes slowly to and wondered where the hell is he? He stayed for that for few minutes until the doors have opened and he saw four people standing and staring at him curiously.

"You know, it's not nice to stare on people like that." He told them groggily while he sat on the couch he was lying at. Then our friend Sirzechs spoke first, "Who are you and how did you got here?" "You should introduce yourself before asking someone's name." Naruto told them. "My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, the Magical girl here is Serafall Leviathan, the one with the serious face is Ajuka Beelzebub and the one with a tired look is Falbium Asmodeus, now who are you?" "Well, for starters my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto as for how I got here, well you should sit down first…it's a long story." He asked and they did sit down. "To put simply, Great Red had help to send myself here." He told them simply much to their shock due to the name they heard.

"D-Did you j-just said G-Great Red?" Asked the now stuttering Ajuka while the others has still their jaws to the ground. "Did I stutter? No, it's means that I'm not telling you a lie." Naruto said to Ajuka with an annoyed expression. "Anyway, you want me tell you everything right?" He asked them while knowing the answers and they nodded. "OK, you might want to sit comfortably because it's a long story." He told them and they sat down comfortably with the intent of listening to him.

Naruto had started telling them his history, Konoha, Akatsuki, the Fourth Great Shinobi War, his assimilation to the Juubi, his teleporting to the Dimensional Gap, talking with the Great Red and sending him into the Underworld. While Naruto tells his story, you can see their reaction: disgust, surprise, awe and finally shock. "…and that's about it." Naruto told them while their mouths are still agape while processing what they just heard.

Sirzechs was the first one to recover from shock and he asked. "You're saying that you are from another world that has constant battles until the recent one you've told us." He nodded. "You said that you absorbed this Primordial God from your world called the Juubi which like the same as the Shinto faction." Serafall asked him and he nodded again. "Then you used your Space-time Migration to be transferred in to a different dimension without thinking your destination then you ended up in the Dimensional Gap and talked with the Great Red then you asked him for help to transport you here, am I right?" Ajuka asked him and he nodded while saying "Pretty much".

"So what will you do now, Naruto-san?" Sirzechs asked our favourite blond hero. "Well, if you could somehow help me, I might go to the Human World so I can learn many things about the place and maybe going to a High School." Our blond hero answered the crimson Satan. "I could help you but, can I ask you a condition before settling in the Human World." Sirzechs said with having a plan on his mind. "Oh? What is it?" Naruto asked him with a questioning look.

"When you go in the Human World, can you keep an eye on my sister?" Sirzechs asked Naruto with a hopeful gaze on his face. "Sure but why, why would you want me to keep an eye to your sister?" He asked the crimson Satan with curiosity. "Well, the school where I will enter you is the same school that my sister and her peerage go as well and I want you to be an ally to her so you could protect her from danger since you can't a part of any peerage here due to your position." The crimson Satan told him while hoping he would answer yes.

"Sure, that won't be a problem anyway." Naruto answered our dear friend Sirzechs. "Thank you very much! But before we go to the Human World, I will give you some common knowledge about it and I will give you some human clothes because you can't go wearing your armor in that place as well as giving you some money because you can't live there without money to buy food, clothes and your own house." Sirzechs said to him while smiling because he is very happy that Naruto accepted his offer.

"That would be too much don't you think? But I will be eternally grateful for your generosity." Naruto answered him being really grateful. "It's quite alright, besides I just want to help people in need like you Naruto-san." Sirzechs answered him cheerfully. "Thanks again, I guess." Our blond hero answered. "You might want to change your clothes later on and take a shower before we can eat, I'll ask our servants to bring you some clothes later on." The crimson Satan told his guest. "Thanks I guess but I have my own clothes to wear but it's just the same as I wear today, well I might really need to have some nice clothes because I'm not even in war to wear this armor and trench coat." He replied truthfully.

"Ok then, enjoy your stay here Naruto-san." Sirzechs told him before going out of the room while the other Satans went to their own business. "Thanks again, Sirzechs-san." He replied then relaxed before a certain Magical Girl sat beside him and have a talk with our favourite blond hero. "Naruto-san?" Serafall called him "Hai?" He asked. "What does it like to live in place of constant war?" She asked while she is very curious. "Well, you see it's very hard, killing many enemies while protecting my precious people and they just died in front of me." He answered while a lone tear escapes his eye. "You lost too much but you still kept going." She said to him while rubbing his back for comfort.

"Because that's my Nindo and I promised to someone that I will always protect those who are precious to me." Naruto said with conviction while remembering Haku then she heard Serafall giggled. "That's a very noble of you Naruto-kun." Not knowing that she said 'kun' and it did not go unnoticed by him, _"Did I just called him -Kun?" _She though then she blushed lightly, unknown to them, there is a figure listening to them. _"It seems that Serafall is having a little crush on our guest, this might get interesting." _The figure thought while vanishing from the shadows.

"Yeah, by the way what can you tell me about this place?" Naruto asked his female companion. "Well, there are many things you can find in the capital like many sceneries in the park, shops and shopping centres that you could go, you want me to take you in a tour?" She asked her male companion. "Well, that's fine but what about your duties as a Satan?" Naruto asked her. "It's quite alright, because I don't really get much free time and having my duties as a Satan and being an actress to a children show."

She said in a cheerful voice. "Well, shall we be off then." Naruto asked her and she nodded.

When they went to the city they were greeted by a numerous greetings due to Serafall's status as the Satan Leviathan. They went into parks and shopping places where they enjoyed their time together. After the tour, they decided to eat in a restaurant so they can come back in the palace. After eating Serafall asked Naruto. "So Naruto-kun, did you enjoy yourself?" "Hell yeah I did, Sera-chan!" Naruto answered her in his Hyperactive self then she giggled. "We should be getting back ne?" "Yeah, I wish we could do this again." He replied. "Well, if you would return here, we might do this again." She told him while they were walking back to the palace. "That would be nice." He replied while smiling.

When they arrived, they saw a smirking Sirzechs welcoming them. "Did you enjoy your date out there Naruto-san, Serafall-chan?" Our friend Sirzechs asked them in a teasing tone. "W-What are you talking about, Sirzechs-san?" Naruto asked his friend while blushing and stuttering. "I-I just gave him a little tour in the city proper Zechs-chan." Serafall answered him while being at the same state as Naruto. "Whatever you say, I'll just say that you did enjoy yourselves when I saw you two laughing together, I must say, you really look good together." He said while laughing and then he left the blushing Naruto and Serafall.

There was an awkward silence between the two while walking back to the palace and then Naruto broke the silence, "Shall we rest a bit then you could go back in your duties then I can ask Sirzechs about the admission to the Human world Sera-chan?" He asked our female Satan. "Sure, and have a nice day Naruto-kun." She said then she left to rest. Our favourite blond returned to his resting room to rest a bit then he was welcomed by a smiling Ajuka. "It seems that you enjoyed your date with Serafall, ne Naruto-san?" He said in a teasing tone like Sirzechs earlier then Naruto blushed which didn't go unnoticed. "I think there is some little lovely moment is happening between you two eh?" He continued while Naruto's blush intensified as Ajuka's continuous teasing about them. "W-What are you saying, there is nothing between us." A blushing Naruto told Ajuka then he continued to laugh.

"Don't lie to me, what do you think about her?" A now serious Ajuka asked him. "Well, she is a kind of a person I like to stay with, because as you know, she is a very nice person, she can make me smile and laugh like a child playing in a park, I really enjoy being with her side." Naruto replied with a gentle smile etched on his face remembering those moments with her, unknown to the two Serafall was listening to them, then when she heard what Naruto said. Her face becomes redder than a tomato. Well, let's go back to Naruto and Ajuka.

"Be sure to make her always happy because if something happens, I'll kill you." Ajuka said while dark auras dance around him while Naruto gulped remembering Gaara and his threatening tone, he nodded. "Last question: Do you like her?" Ajuka asked him in a serious tone. "It's too early decide, we've only met few hours ago." He answered while Ajuka seems to accept the answer then… "Ok, thanks for the time Naruto-san and have a good day." He said with a smile and left, leaving Naruto there. _"Why would he ask that? Hmm… maybe he wants me to protect her in any sort of harm. Well, I should leave that for now and rest a bit." _He though then he proceeded to rest.

After a few minutes of resting, Naruto had woken up to ask Sirzechs about the trip to the Human world and going to Kuoh Academy. He walked for few minutes and he finds Sirzechs sleeping on his desk around the paperwork which made him sweatdrop. He saw a woman appears in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with a small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory, she is holding a harisen and readying to hit the sleeping Sirzechs on the desk. Then she finally hit him hard…really hard. The sleeping Sirzechs bolted out from his chair falling to his butt.

"What the hell, Grayfia-chan!" He shouted to the now named Grayfia said. "Sirzechs-sama, you shouldn't be sleeping while working." She said in a serious tone. "I was resting a bit you know." He said then he was returning to sleep until she hit him again. "Itai! Please stop!" He said again which made Naruto sweatdrop at the scene. "Then you should continue your job." She replied and then she noticed Naruto eye-smiling at the door. "I'm sorry for this embarrassing scene, Naruto-sama." She bowed her head then Naruto said. "It's quite alright, though I admit it's quite funny." He said with a little laugh.

"So what brings you here Naruto-kun, did you enjoy your little rest." Sirzechs had spoken to him. "Yeah I did enjoy resting, and you already know why I'm here." Naruto replied with a smile while sending the message through his words. "I see, come on then, follow me." The Satan Lucifer told him then the Juubi followed him. They walked in silence until they reached a room the room was decorated in white paint with cabinets and closets in the sides and a dress room on the back. "This is where you can choose your clothes for your daily needs." He then showed Naruto his school uniform; it consists of a black blazer with white accents, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"And this is your new school uniform when you arrived in the human world, and don't worry about the school staff, my father is the one of the Administrators there so you have no problem at all." Sirzechs said to him and he said 'thank you', Sirzechs was about to talk until Naruto added more. "What about my knowledge about the place?" He asked. "I was about to go there…anyway this is what going to happen, I'll put mind finger in your forehead and it will give some knowledge on where will you go." He answered. "Ah, it's that so, then you can begin." The blond answered the redhead. "Ok, this will be easy…one moment." The crimson Satan put his index finger on the blonde's forehead and channelled a bit of power so he can give Naruto his knowledge about the Human world.

After a few minutes of channelling his knowledge to the blond, he stopped and sighed he was finish now they will be in the Human world in few minutes. "Ok, now that's done, you should change your clothes and this is your starting money, the others were put in your credit card for future use." Sirzechs gave him ten thousand yen as starting money along with a credit card full of…well near infinite money like the other high-class devils or any class higher than the middle. After Naruto changed in a simple blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a tie under the black blazer and matching black pants and shoes, he then thank Sirzechs. "Thank you Sirzechs, for everything." "Don't thank right now, you haven't done what I asked you so thank me later." He smiled at his newfound friend.

"Well then, shall we be off then." Naruto told his companion and the walk with Sirzechs to the lounge while pulling a travelling bag containing his clothes and accessories. "What about your residential place in Japan?" Sirzechs asked his blond friend. "Well, I could buy a house or create my own house, what do you think?" Naruto answered him while walking. "If I were you, I would buy a house, but with your starting money, you could buy a mansion, in fact I can show to you a mansion not far from your school, it's no one bought that house because of its price." The redhead replied. "Sure but, just come with me when I will but it, will you?" Naruto asked his redhead friend. "Ok, and let me deal with caretaker of the house and were done, Ok?" Sirzechs replied. "Yeah sure and then you could help me but furniture and some food." Naruto said to his companion while thinking of his plans when he arrived at the Human world.

"There's no need, because the house has complete sets luxury furniture and it has many stocks of food due to the caretaker of it." Sirzechs said to his friend besides him. "Oh, well it would be easy to settle down there, ne?" The blond asked his friend. "Yes, so when we managed to take care of the house, I will leave you there so you can settle down and by the next day, you will enter the school." Sirzechs replied to him while they arrived at the lounge so he can prepare the transporting magic circle. When they arrived, they saw the other three Satans waiting for them to arrive.

"I see you would be going to the Human world ne, Naruto-kun?" Serafall asked her friend with a hint of sadness in her voice which didn't go unnoticed. "Don't be sad like that Sera-can, we will see each other again soon." Naruto assured her while ruffling her hair. "Good luck Naruto-san." The voice came from Ajuka. "Have a safe trip, Naruto-san." The Satan Asmodeus said to him. "Have a nice life minna-san." After he gave their goodbyes, Sirzechs prepared the Transportation Circle. As they were about to transport, an unexpected event happened, Serafall kissed Naruto on his lips which totally surprised them and she said.

"Please be careful Naruto-kun, and that's my first kiss." She hugged him which he returned as well. "I will Sera-chan, and that's my first too." He said while she blushed lightly. "Naruto, it's time." Sirzechs called to his blond companion. "Ok, see you later, ja ne!" With that, they were gone in the Underworld and they left to continue their duties while Serafall has a content smile on her face.

**=Late Morning: Japan: Human World=**

Near the outside of a forested area a Magic Circle had shown up, after that, Sirzechs and Naruto finally arrived in the Human World. "So this is the Human World, pretty interesting." Naruto had spoken up. "Yeah, now follow me to the house I'm talking about, then we could have some chat." Sirzechs answered him. "Yeah, let's go." With that Naruto followed Sirzechs into the Streets of Japan while holding his baggage.

While they are walking, Naruto saw humans doing their own things like walking, morning exercises and cleaning their houses. "So are we near the house you're talking about?" The blond asked while thinking about his new journey here. "Yes, about five minutes of walking now hurry up." His redhead friend answered as they fastened their walking pace. After 5 minutes of walking, they arrived at the front of the _house_...the world house was a joke… it was actually a mansion… it's a large three-story villa with a coloured black gate then a stair goes to the front door, made of mahogany wood; the exterior comes from the western designs with the wall is coloured in peach and the veranda has a mini garden with flowers which looks like tended recently and underneath the veranda is a closed car park, then the second floor from the outside has another mini veranda with glass roofs and finally third floor, it is smaller than the first two but you can tell that it is the master bedroom due to the size alone.

"Is this the house? It looks marvellous." Naruto whistled and wondered at the sight. "Didn't I already told you that the house is beautiful." Sirzechs deadpan which made Naruto rub the back of his head sheepishly. "You did, Hehehe." The blond answered while laughing a bit then Sirzechs sighed. "Come on, we're going to talk with the caretaker." He ordered then Naruto followed. "Hai, Hai Sirzechs-_chan_." Naruto teased his friend a bit which earned a tick mark on Sirzechs' head.

They entered the gate that says 'For Sale' and they climbed the stairs and arrived at the front door. Sirzechs knocked the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and they saw a man on his early 50's with a white spiky hair going to the back, brown eyes, crinkled old face with a goatee which reminded him of the Sandaime Hokage. He is wearing a simple blue polo shirt, black jeans and a brown leather shoes. "Ah! Sirzechs-san, are you here to buy the house?" The old man asked Sirzechs. "No, but my friend here will, can we enter Hanzou-san?" Sirzechs asked the now named Hanzou. "Of course and your friend can too." Hanzou replied with smile.

They entered the house and proceeded into the living room. The room was very beautiful, in the middle there is a glass table with a flower vase on the top and beside it was magazine shelf. A nice pearl white sofa that went in a straight line then turned at a ninety degree angle, a 60" Class LED TV, High Definition, and 3D feature place on the back of the living room surrounded by a home theatre set. The room was beside a large window covered in a white curtain made in silk with gold outlines embroidered with it which made it more luxurious and a large lamp is place on above the floor. The flooring for the living room was a royal red rug that felt pleasant to the feet.

Hanzou broke the silence "Sorry, I didn't catch your name Mr…" "Naruto, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, that's my name." Naruto told his name. "Okay, Mr Naruto, Sirzechs-san here told me that you want to buy this house, am I right?" The old man asked him. "Hai, if it is for sale." The blond answered him while looking around the room. "I see, well your on luck, I really wanted to move out of this house because it's too big for me alone." The caretaker of the house said happily. "I'm so glad, so how much would I pay?" Naruto asked the caretaker with a smile etched on his lovely face.

"You don't really need to pay the as whole, you can pay it every week for ¥ 10 000, but if you are willing to pay it as whole, you will need ¥ 6 000 000 for it." The old man said to him in a serious tone, then Naruto turn to Sirzechs. "What do you think Zechs; I'll pay it as whole or just every week?" "If I were you, well, I would pay it as whole, you already know many Yen you have in your account." The redhead answered him. "Perhaps you are right." He then turned to Hanzou. "Hanzou-san, I would like to pay it as whole, do you take it from credit card or cheque?" Then Hanzou answered him. "I'll just take it in a cheque, so I will just go to the bank and collect it." "Okay, thank you very much, Hanzou-san." Naruto thanked the old man while he took a cheque and wrote the money he needed to pay and he gave it to Hanzou.

"Here you go Hanzou-san; this is the complete amount you needed for the house." Naruto said to the old man after giving the money cheque then the old accepted. "Thank you so much Naruto-san, now for the tour in the house." He then stands up and led the blond and the crimson hair man to the interior of the house. First they go to the dining room, the room was…well you could say luxurious due to the large circular table with 10 wooden chairs sculpted with the traditional Japanese designs around it, made in a mahogany wood. The white table clothing is embroidered in gold stiches around the bottom. A flower vase full of red rose was placed on the middle, white plates with utensils were ready to use are put on the table as well and a large lamp was placed above the table. "This is the dining room, it does really look luxurious ne, but I have no use for a large room." Hanzou said to them.

They walk on the kitchen area. It appeared to big enough for ten chefs to simultaneously work with ease and comfort. The kitchen's cutlery and appliances were the best money could afford. Hanzou led them silently through the room. "This is kitchen area, as you can see. It's very large for a single old man like me." He said to them and he led the two at backyard. Out in the garden there are many flowers, fruit trees and bushes. To the far left was a small pond that was filled with Koi fish and other pond life, to the far right was a medium sized swimming pool recently cleaned and surrounded by with benches. "As you can see I have no use for this large area." The old man told the two while the continued following him.

They went upstairs to see that there were about nineteen bedrooms and a library. They went into the last floor and it was clearly identified as the master bedroom, the bed was about wide as four king sized beds and as long as five. "This is the master bedroom obviously; the other rooms below were guest rooms with a bathroom each. Now I'll show the bathroom here." He said and they followed him to the master bedrooms bathroom. The large bathroom had a toilet, shower, bath and a Jacuzzi in it.

"Now that it's settled, I'm going to leave you here." He then turned to Naruto. "Do you have your belongings here?" "Hai, it was the large baggage that you saw me carrying earlier." Naruto answered the question. "Okay then, it's settled, you can stay here now and this is the key to your new house, have a good day." Hanzou gave him the keys of the house and left the two so he can prepare packing his clothes and leave. "Have good day as well and thanks again." Naruto replied with a kind smile.

"Now that it is settled, you can remove the contents of your baggage and we can talk." Sirzechs told Naruto so they can talk about their new plans. After a few minutes of unpacking, Naruto had put his clothes on the closet while the sealing scrolls that contained his weapons were put on the study table. "That's done, now what Sirzechs?" Naruto called Sirzechs. "Naruto, this will be the plan…" After a few minutes of explaining their plans Sirzechs finished. "…and that's about it." Then a brief pause happened next. "So…you're telling me that I must become an ally to Rias' peerage and I must not tell her that I know you personally until I crash her engagement party with Riser Phenex, is that right?" Naruto clarified what Sirzechs had told him earlier. "Yeah, pretty much." Sirzechs answered him nonchalantly.

"Okay, that would be easy right, Sirzechs?" Naruto asked his redhead friend. "If there will be no problems, yeah it is. By the way, the moment I came back to the Underworld, I will tell the other three and Grayfia about the plan, is that okay to you Naruto?" The Satan Lucifer told him what he will do when he came back. "Yeah, in that way we can be more prepared for the upcoming events, wait… did you say Grayfia, is she the one with the maid outfit that always hitting your head while sleeping on work?" Naruto asked him while he realised that there is something fishy going on here. "Don't remind about that hitting in the head, well to be precise, she is my wife." Sirzechs paused to let the information sink in. "Your wife, so that's why she has the guts to hit you in the head ne, Sirzechs?" Naruto laugh a bit while Sirzechs mock glared at him which made him laugh harder.

"Okay! That's enough, in another topic; you already know what to do, the knowledge I passed to you, use it wisely. Then without further ado, see you later." After that Sirzechs was gone from the human world then Naruto sighed tiredly, tomorrow he will have a new journey waiting for him outside. Then he changed his clothes to an orange shirt and a black short, the he sleep on his new bed while thinking of his new plans, he look at the time, it was already 6:00 pm so he let the night claimed him for the day.

**A/N: That's done; I was slow on updating these days due to preparing in my things for the new school year. Now on the chapter summary, Naruto will be joining Kuoh Academy in the next chapter then he will meet Rias' peerage and save a perverted idiot from death.**

**=Now for the NEW Harem list=**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Kira Yuuto (That's because of some messages)**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Sona Sitri**

**Kuroka (Much later on the story)**

**Raynare**

**OC (She will be named at the Riser Arc)**

**Gabriel (Due to the reviews but she will be added in the Vampire of the Suspended Classroom Arc)**

**Can someone choose the last one on this list? The poll will be put on my Profile**

**Kalawarner**

**Ophis**

**Katerea Leviathan**

**Rossweisse **

**Thanks for the reviews that you gave me. Just to remind everyone, I'm just a newbie in Fanfiction so I'm not that good in writing. Please give some suggestion for the future events that occurred in the anime so I can put Naruto's action into the Main Storyline. Have a good week. :D**

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out!**


	4. Chap 3: Academy and New Friends

A Naruto and High School DxD/ハイス クールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga or another fanfic element that might appear on this fanfic. If I did, I would be very rich now.**

**A/N: This is a new version, the original one is a freaking sample script which made myself feel banging my head on my desk and saying "stupid, stupid, stupid", just please remember that I always make sample scripts before completely writing it, and sometimes my scripts are being mixed with stories and I wonder why they call me sometimes: "You're really an Idiot, next time check everything and so on…" Well enough of that, on with story.**

**Jutsus****/****Time change****/ ****Place change**

**"****Gods/Demons"**

**"****_Gods/Demons Thinking"_**

**'****_Flashback'_**

**"Talking"**

**_"Thinking"_**

**Chapter 3: Academy and New Friends**

=**Naruto's Mansion: Morning=**

We can find our favourite blond still sleeping on his bed peacefully without care in the world until… "RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!" He suddenly jumps out of his bed falling butt first. "Ah Fuck! What the hell!" He shouted then he turned off the annoying alarm clock "Stupid alarm clocks, who the hell invented them anyway." He murmured. "What should I do now?" He wondered out loud. "Ah yes! Going to Kuoh Academy and befriend Rias' Peerage." Naruto suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do.

He went to the bathroom and had done a normal morning routine for him: cleaning his teeth, taking a shower, putting his uniform while sealing his weapons on a sealing paper on his wrist and taking a breakfast downstairs. After Naruto finished cleaning his dishes, he walked to the door while carrying his school bag and locked the door. Walking down the busy streets, Naruto walked down with his left hand in his pocket as he had an easy going and calm smile on his face as he watched people all around him rushed either go to work or to get to school

The school he will attend is called Kuoh Academy. Today is his first day at the said school due to Sirzechs' request at him. Kuoh was formerly an all-girls private school but recently it had turned co-ed and began allowing boys for studying there. From what he known about the place, many of its students did very well and many of those students had gone into the right path. That is what he actually liked, since he took his studies quite seriously and was no longer an idiot wearing a 'kill-me orange jumpsuit' and now a smart person who dress quite well since he studied and trained back in the Elemental Nations.

He now loved to read and study, something he did not enjoyed in his Ninja academy years because it's boring. He was even trying to read all the books back in his own library at his new house.

His school uniform now consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. '_This uniform is a bit uncomfortable.' _He thought as he pulled down a bit his collar.

As he walked down the streets, he noticed a few women that passed him by giving him quite lustful looks and many were eying his form which sends shivers on his spine. It was not long before he eventually found himself standing outside the main gates of Kuoh Academy. The Academy was very nice and had an illustrious feel and look at it like a mansion. It had cobbled paths and even had a water fountain and lamp posts in centre of the courtyard in the front of the school. There was the main building in the centre of the campus which was the main faculty building with various smaller buildings around it provided for the large amount of students it had.

"It's quite beautiful. Humans in this world do make some nice stuff when they put their mind to it." He said to himself before walking in. As soon as he did, it went mostly quiet as the other students noticed him walk in and wondered who the hell this guy.

The boys were all thinking who is this new pretty boy was and whether they should rough him up since he was the newbie at school. The girls however were the complete polar opposite and happily voicing his opinion.

"Oh. My. God, who is that?"

"He is such a hunk."

"Look at that body form and those arms."

"Do you think he had noticed my beauty?"

Naruto simply played it cool and ignored them though when he made it inside, it made him a bit nervous. He had not much experience with girls because he himself never had a girlfriend back at his home dimension. Back at the Ninja Academy most of the girls are Sasuke's annoying fangirls and he only socialized with Shikamaru, Kiba and Chōji, since they were the only ones that play and talk with him.

When he went inside the main building to pick up his time table, many of the girls had rushed in to follow him since they wanted to find out who he was, what class he was in and the most importantly is if they had any chance with him. Too bad for them, the answer is no.

He picked up his timetable from the woman at the school office and he was annoyed a bit because she was even blushing and giving him that predator look that made him shivers on his spine.

"So my class is 3A, where the heck is it anyway?" He muttered as he walked down the 3rd floor corridors as many other students began moving into their classrooms. After another one minute, he found his room then he knocked, as soon as he heard a faint "Enter", he walked right in. When he entered the classroom, it was completely full with only one spare desk near at the back which was no doubt for him.

"Ahh, you are Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze am I right?" A man in his late 30's or maybe 40 said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Yes that's me. Sumimasen if I'm a bit late. I was trying to find my way around here." He replied the teacher.

"I'm Mr Takahashi pleased to meet you." The now named Mr Takahashi turned to the class. "Everyone, I would like you to welcome Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze who joined Kuoh Academy today and will be for us the rest of the year."

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi no namae wa Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto desu. Watashi tachi wa tomodachi ni naru koto wo kitai. (1)" Naruto said while giving them a small bow and a gentle smile which made a few girls blush while the boys glared at him.

"Mr Uzumaki why don't you take your desk, it is just besides Miss Himejima near at the back." He said as Naruto nodded and walked towards his seat. When he sat down, he looked to the girl. No, this woman whose name the teacher spoke and unknowingly blushed when he saw her.

She was incredibly beautiful, easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen like Serafall. She was a buxom young woman with a long black hair, violet eyes and creamy coloured skin. Her hair was being tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, and with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

He blushed again a little when she turned to look at him. Seeing his red face, she giggled a little into her hand before extending it to him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, my name is Akeno Himejima. Welcome to Kuoh Academy." She introduced herself politely.

Getting over his blush, he smiled at her in return and shook her hand which was very smooth and soft. "Ohayou, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, it's nice to meet you Akeno-san." As they shook hands, he suddenly felt her energy and recognised that it was not of a normal human. It was a devil signature like when he met the four Satans and Grayfia. He even managed to feel a little fallen angel energy around her which he never met before.

"_A devil huh, must be from Rias-san's peerage. Well I might talk to her sooner or later." _He thought before he grinned a little and focused on the teacher at the front of the class.

**=Later that Day=**

Naruto sat quietly underneath one of the tree's near the school courtyard as he ate the lunch he bought in the school canteen. He was sitting on his own since he was new and no friends for the time being, and second was to get away from the crazy horde of girls that kept following him around the school.

"_The school seems pretty nice so far, unlike the Ninja Academy this school has many smart students. Though the girls here are fucking insane, I have only been here for a one single fucking day and they are already throwing themselves at me! Is this what Sasuke felt every time he is being chased by his fangirls or maybe worse? I'm not sure whether I should feel blessed or slightly worried for my safety and my innocence, well maybe both." _He shuddered at the thought while trying to hide from his horde of fangirls.

As he sat eating his lunch, he heard the sounds of giggling that did not sounded nice for him that coming from behind one of the bushes outside the building that held the Kendo club which was full of female members.

Standing up and leaving his food, he went to investigate and found three boys peeking through the window, each giggling rather perversely and wiping away small trails of blood coming from their noses. When he went to see what they were looking at, he saw that through the window were the girls of the Kendo club all getting changed. Half of them which were now only in their bras and panties…some of are only wearing panties which made him blush a bit, his eyes narrowed towards the three, if there is many things he hated, there is one thing he hated the most, and it was perverts because he had enough of Ero-Sennin and he didn't want another perverted person to become his accomplice in his life.

Naruto cleared his throat causing the three boys to freeze in their spots. When the trio turned around, they suddenly felt their collars being grabbed and found them being lifted off the ground and being pinned against the wood wall. The girls inside heard the slam and went to investigate. What they found out is the new guy is pinning the three boys against the wall which all the girls recognised immediately, all the three has a scared look on their faces.

"So you three thought that it would be nice to watch the lovely girls of the Kendo club get changed did you? Do the three of you have any respect for those women since clearly your lust seems to be your main way of thinking and you always do this, am I right?" Naruto growled.

As he said that, the Kendo girls got angry looks on their faces and went back inside to grab their Kendo sticks. Naruto demanded the trio to tell him their names which they quickly complied to. "Who the hell are you trash?"

"I-Issei Hyoudou."

"M-Matsuda."

"M-Motohama."

"So, you three are the Hentai San'nin-gumi of Kuoh Gakuen I've been hearing earlier. I will warn you three right now." Naruto said as his pupils narrowed to match reptile slits or a fox slits. It freaked out all of them and made them shake in fear and almost made the three wet themselves.

"If I ever find you peeping again, I will completely eradicate you without any traces. I will beat the three of you so no one will ever recognise you. Am I understood?" He said as the three quickly nodded their heads for their safety.

"Good." He said as he lowered them to the ground but still managing a hold of them. "Now, though I would love to be the one to give your perfect punishment, but I feel it would be the best for the girls to be the one to give you your beatings or I should say a little nice torture." As Naruto said that, the girls all came out with their Kendo sticks and glared towards the perverted trio.

"Ladies." He called out and he gave them a smile which made all of them blushed." They are all yours. You can do what you want with them."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun." They all chorused out before they got an evil glint in their eyes as Naruto pushed the three towards the girls as the yelps of pain began to echo through the school. Though no one had any sympathy for the three boys since they are getting what they deserve as always.

"Troublesome perverts." Naruto mumbled until _"Did I just sounded like Shikamaru." _He thought as he took his spot back under the tree and continued eating his lunch. As he ate his lunch, two pairs of eyes stared down at him from one of the roofs of the buildings which he noticed but he didn't care too much and he only tried to feel their signatures. One of them was the gaze of Akeno Himejima which had a curious look with even a bit of lust in them. Watching Naruto threaten the boys had actually made her heart fly a thousand miles.

The other pair of eyes belonged to one Rias Gremory her best friend and master. Like Akeno, she was a buxom young woman with a light skin tone, blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down her thighs, with a single antennae sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her beautiful face. Hell, anyone could say that she is a female version of Sirzechs if you compare the two even if you just met them. She currently had her head leaning gently on her palm as she watched Naruto put the trio in their place.

"Ara Ara, he was certainly vicious to the three perverts." Akeno said as she laughed in her hand.

"He is quite funny to watch, though he was very strong in physical statistics of course. He was holding three teenage boys in their collar and had them lifted off the ground with a very little effort or none at all. He even dented the wall a little."

"You think Naruto-kun is not a normal human then? That he is some kind of unknown supernatural creature that we do not yet encounter?"

"Yeah, I think so, since his physical strength is much greater than a normal boy his age even with his….physical…structure." Rias said while blushing tad red as Akeno laughed at her blush. "Plus he doesn't feel human when I got a read on him."

"Ara Ara, does someone have a crush on Naruto-kun? If you do, then get in the back of the line since I saw him first." Akeno said as she smiled innocently on Rias. Oh how wrong she was, since Serafall saw him first.

Rias smirked at her best friend but went back on looking at Naruto. "Perhaps, I can add him to my plans for the future." She said haughtily as she continued to observe him for the rest of lunch while Akeno ogle his form.

**=Late in the Afternoon: After School=**

Naruto walked quietly as he made his way to his new mansion while carrying his bag slung over his left shoulder while he read The Lord of the Rings on his right hand. He saw the book lying on the table inside the library and he took it and it seems the story is quite interesting for him, the tales and songs of the heroes in the book made Naruto remembered the Konoha 12 and their deeds to fight off the evil at bay in his home dimension.

He was even trying to write a book about his own adventures back in Konoha and when he tries to prove himself to the Shinobi World, starting on his early life until his last battle with Madara then the peace was achieved and he was still reflecting the stories in his mind so he can actually write it.

It was in late afternoon and most of the people were returning to their homes by now with parents welcoming their children from school or wives welcoming their husbands from long days at work. As he continued to walk, the streets began to empty. Though there was no one around he could see, he can sense two people following him with devil signature inside them, he probably thought that it was Akeno and Rias, he was so correct on that one.

They were following him by rooftops and had been there for the last thirty minutes. He thought it was Akeno because he sensed it already earlier in the morning and the unknown devil signature belongs to Rias because he also detect the gender of anyone he sense and he already sensed the two he felt watching him back at school during the lunch. Seeing that no one from any direction was around, he stopped and put his book away into his bag.

"You can come out now you know. I know you have been following me since we left the school. There is no point of hiding to me anyway."

It did not happen immediately but he stood there patiently looking around of him. Then from the side and out of shadows, he saw the figure of Akeno which didn't surprise him since already sense her and another girl in his class he recognised as Rias since he was shown a picture of her by Sirzechs and he could say she was a female version of Sirzechs due to same hair colour and eye colour stepped out.

"You knew we were following you?" Rias asked. "I did, since I already sensed your signatures during the lunch like Akeno-san here when we shook hands this morning and I recognised her as a devil and I also sensed your devil signature beside her during the lunch who were watching me. I'm not surprise that you almost look like the same as your brother, the Satan Lucifer. Am I right, Rias-san?"

She nodded. "I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan. And by the way, how did you know that my older brother is the Satan Lucifer?"

"Well, when I've been in Lilith, I have talked with him quite a bit and he told me stories about you and he actually recommended me to go in Kuoh Academy if I were to go in here." Naruto said while telling her a half lie because they had a talk but he didn't tell them that he was asked by Sirzechs to watch over her sister and fight Riser in the future. Which surprised Rias because not only that he had been in the Underworld, he went into the capital city had a talked with her brother.

"Who are you? The fact that I haven't sense any devil or angel energies from you, I assume that you are not one of the three factions." Akeno asked in wonder now more curious than ever before. Rias was no better.

"I can tell you but not here out in the open as many eyes and ears might be watching and listening to us. If you want to know more about me, then you can come home with me if you like. It's only another 5 minutes from here. If not, you will have to wait another time." He said as he turned around and began walking away under the sinking sun.

"Buchou, what do we do?"

Rias had a contemplative look on her face as she watched Naruto walk away from them. He didn't sound like he would harm them and he did not come off as evil or want to hurt them anyway. He sounded more like he would tell them in the open if he could but was just unable to.

Biting her lip and making her decision as she ran after Naruto to which Akeno also quickly followed and joined him by his side. Rias on his right while Akeno on his left, and they had a little talk about their lives.

Like Naruto said, it only took tem minutes to get to his home and they found themselves looking at the large mansion with steps that led towards it. It had roses going up the sides of the veranda. It has a deck from the first and second floor. The windows showed edges of curtains though they could not feel that anyone else lived there.

He led the two girls in as he put his school bag down to the side where his shoes were currently resting. The girls did the same as Naruto showed them into the living room which look like a palace to them.

"Your home is very beautiful." Rias commented as she marvels his luxurious house while thinking how the hell he even managed to buy this house. It was very warm and inviting. "Is it just you here?"

"Yes since I bought this house recently from an old man named Hanzou. Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked and they nodded their heads.

"Can we have a glass of water and we would like to get some answers from you if that is okay with you." Rias said as she and Akeno took their seats on his couch.

Naruto nodded and he wandered in the kitchen to get two glasses of water and then, he gave them the glass of water and sat on the left side of the glass table.

"If I tell you what I am and who I am, will you keep this to yourself. My existence has been kept secret since I arrived on this dimension and only five people know that I even exist in this plane of existence."

Naruto nodded. "What do you know about a few days ago, the sudden release of a potent youki has been unleashed to the whole universe? As you have guessed, I'm not a devil or an angel nor a fallen angel. But I am not a Human either. I am something different all together." He said as he closed his eyes and focused his chakra on his eyes then his nails had become sharper.

When he opened them, both Akeno and Rias looked in wonder on those purple metallic eyes with ripples and tomoes in them. It was intoxicating to say at least; they were being drawn to the power hidden beneath on those eyes.

"To say at least that I, Miss Gremory and Miss Himejima am a Primordial God as they say it from a completely another universe and I'm the one who caused of that youki explosion days ago." He said as silence was rained out through the mansion as he let a bit of his youki out.

Both Rias and Akeno looked at Naruto not in fear or in anger but instead in sheer amazement and wonder. As a Primordial God, he can decide destruction of the world or peace and harmony if he wanted to. But what they were intrigued is when he said he was from another dimension and what does he meant about that youki released suddenly a few weeks ago.

"_How is this possible, a being that might be on par with Ophis that came from a completely different dimension due to that potent youki that he released, but looked at those eyes, it feels that… he was hiding a lot power into them and maybe because of his existence, which is why my brother knows him and maybe the other people that know him, is the members of the Four Great Satans and the last one must be Grayfia-nee as she was always at Onii-sama's side whenever he goes." _

"_What a surprise is this, he must be powerful as the four Satans or more, maybe even the God high in the heavens." _Oh how right she though while trying to get her thoughts together while Rias went from looking amazed to a look that made her look like she had won billions of dollars in lottery.

"_I can't let an opportunity pass up like this. The chance to acquire such a powerful ally can't be ignored. I have to get him on my side before someone else like Sona gets to him and maybe he can help me with __him__..."_

She quickly went in front of Naruto and grabbed his hands together into hers and pulled him near to her well-endowed chest as she sat on the coffee table staring intently into his rippled eyes with her eyes full with hope.

"Naruto-kun, tell me do you know what a peerage is and what is the evil pieces system is?" She asked immediately as Akeno's eyes widened.

"_She wants him to join!? Oh well, who I am to argue, plus this is a good chance to get a potential mate."_

Naruto's eyebrows lifted in surprise but then again he should not have been that surprised at the request since Sirzechs and the others told him that if a high-class devil who could create a peerage found him, they would try and get him on their side, well the Satans tried to do it but failed since a being like him can't be resurrected as devil due to his godly powers, it's just like Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God which cannot be reincarnated into a devil due to her overwhelming powers that even the God fears.

"Well, as Sirzechs and Ajuka-san told me, the evil piece system was a system that was created to repopulate the devils numbers since it lost many of its own in the Great War. There are a set of 15 chest pieces given to top-class devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into devils. The most popular people to use it are heirs and members of the noble families of the Underworld, is that right?"

Rias nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. I myself have my own peerage Naruto-kun, though I currently have only three members of it so far. Akeno here is a member of my peerage and my queen. I have another who is a knight and the final person is a rook."

"And you are not telling me this just for fun of it is?" He said as Rias shook her head furiously.

"No Naruto-kun, I am telling you this because I want you to join my peerage. I think you would be a great ally on my side and also a great friend. A being like yourself would be a great advantage for my peerage and it would make me feel a lot safer with you around." She said the last part while blushing a bit which didn't go unnoticed to Akeno, who smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry but your brother tried to make me a devil but failed due to my status as a primordial God, but I can be a very useful ally and a great friend to you if you want." Naruto said sadly as Rias and Akeno had a down cast look on their faces.

"Here I was so close to getting such a great ally to become member of my peerage." She said but Naruto grabbed her hand like she done earlier.

"I may not be able to be a part of your peerage, but I would still like to be your friend. Though I can't be a loyal servant, I can be your ally."

"I may not be able to join your peerage Rias-chan but I swear to you now that because of your kind offer, I will swear at my utmost loyalty to you. When you face dangers I will stand by your side and when people attempt to harm you, I will protect you from it. That is a promise of a lifetime."

"So, will you take this young handsome God to be your friend and ally?" He asked while smiling and hoping that they would still offer their friendship. _"Then I can help you to get out of your engagement with the bastard Riser after teaching him a lesson in the near future, and then I can fulfil my promise to Sirzechs." _He added as a thought.

Rias and Akeno had a surprised looks on their faces but the girls quickly smiled and nodded.

"I think I would very much like that." Rias said as Akeno and Naruto all smiled a great friendship and more having been born that moment that will change the course of the future world.

**A/N: Okay, this is a bit longer than the original script but it's worth it, please remember that my school will be starting next week and I might update slower than I expected, for that I give you my early apology so no one can complain. Now for the chapter summary, Naruto will be meeting the Occult Research Club and a beautiful fallen angel that will kill a certain pervert.**

**Translation: **

**1. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi no namae wa Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto desu. Watashi tachi wa tomodachi ni naru koto wo kitai. **(私たちは友達になることを期待.)**" = **"Good Morning. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I hope become friends."

**=Now for the OLD Harem list=**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Kira Yuuto (some reviews are saying that I should remove her gender bend and make him Naruto's male friend.)**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Sona Sitri**

**Kuroka (Much later on the story)**

**Raynare**

**OC (She will be named at the Riser Arc)**

**Gabriel (Due to the reviews but she will be added in the Vampire of the Suspended Classroom Arc)**

**=Poll=**

**The poll about the last female in the harem will be close on the next chapter.**

**A new poll and this will be done on Chapter 5.**

**Q: Should I replace the OC with Irina Shidou or not? I will add the poll immediately, as for the other polls, please wait on the next chapter since I was busy finishing the second script. **

**A/N: Thanks for the advice that you gave me, it's quite useful for future references. Please remember that I'm new to writing stories so please don't give some harsh words that many people would not like. But still I'm still grateful for the advices that the reviewers gave me in their personal messages.**

**Have a very nice day! :D**

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out! **


	5. Chap 4: Meeting the Research Club

A Naruto and High School DxD/ハイス クールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga or another fanfic element that might appear on this fanfic. If I did, I would be very rich now.**

**A/N: I'm just new to writing on fanfiction, so please NO flames.**

**Jutsus****/****Time change****/ ****Place change**

**"****Gods/Demons"**

**"****_Gods/Demons Thinking"_**

**'****_Flashback'_**

**"Talking"**

**_"Thinking"_**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Research Club**

**=Next Morning=**

The first light shined through the open curtains at the side window, as the light hit Naruto's face causing him to scrunch his eyes up from the sudden intrusion.

He blinked a little before he slowly opened his eyes and just to find him staring up at his white bedroom ceiling. He blinked rapidly before he rubbed his eyes with his right hand, trying to get the sleepers out of his eyes. He blinked rapidly and thought about the events that had taken place and what almost came to be.

"_Did that actually happened?" _He thought as he then tried to sit up but found his right arm being squished by something very soft and warm. He then felt a warm breath hit his neck and small humming. Turning his head to his side, his cheeks went red and his eyes went wide when he saw the one and only Rias Gremory, his new friend and ally sleeping beside him hugging his arm and closely to her well-endowed chest. Though what made him blush was the fact she was not wearing any sort of clothes.

She is naked… very naked.

"What the hell do I do?" He mumbled to himself wondering how was going to get himself out of this one but quickly noticed the edges of Rias' mouth quirk upwards in a small devious smile. _"You're awake huh, which means you had planned this. Oh how sneaky of you Rias-chan. Well two can play that game, if you play it nicely, Hehehe." _Naruto thought before he smirked.

"Oh man, what to do, what to do. It's not really fair that Rias-chan is completed naked and I don't want her to get singled out or anything. I guess that I'm just going to have to get naked as well and have our hot naked bodies pressed against one another. _Let's see the result Hehehe." _ Naruto said while he thought the last part as his hand went towards his pajama bottoms.

When he did, he saw Rias' cheeks had now gone red like her hair and that her eyes were flicking widely from underneath her eyelids. There was even steam coming out of her ears, which made him laugh inwardly. Just as his arms were about to move, she shot her eyes open in a panic and darted towards his bottoms, however instead, she saw him pulling on the bed sheet only pretending to pull his bottoms down. He laughed at her disappointment face.

"Have a better luck next time, Rias-chan." He said as Rias pouted at him which made laugh harder again.

"Mou, that was a very mean trick Naruto-kun."

"And says the girl who was sleeping next to me, while completely naked."

"I don't like to sleep with any clothes on. It tends to get stuffy during the night and sleeping naked is just more comfortable."

"Either way, could you please cover up? Not that I don't think you don't have an amazing body and all, but seeing as we only met yesterday, I don't think it's very appropriate for me to see you so indecent." Naruto said to Rias who sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine, let me just find my clothes." She said as she looked around the room and found her clothes in a neat pile beside the bed that she had made last night. "Why were you on my bed anyway, Rias-chan? Not that I'm complaining but I'm pretty sure I gave you one of the other bedrooms for you to stay in."

After he had almost become Rias' pawn and became hers and Akeno's new friend, he had offered Rias and Akeno to stay for dinner since he wanted to get to know them better. Rias and Akeno quickly accepted since they want to know all about him and what his life like before he became a very powerful being. He told them his life as a Shinobi who wanted to prove himself to the world and when he achieved peace, he left and he did not told them his encounter with the Great Red and the task that Sirzechs as him to do.

Though when it came to his training, he said that they will have to wait and see when they fight someone, which only led to him getting very adorable pouts from the two girls but they accepted it for the time being. After the dinner, he had offered both of them to stay the night since he had nineteen bedrooms for them to use. Only Rias accepted the offer since Akeno had declined but she did say to him that she would accept the offer sooner or later.

"Never mind, I'll just prepare a breakfast and you can take the shower first." Naruto said to Rias on which she nodded.

While Naruto had gone downstairs, Rias had gone to the Master Bedrooms Bathroom which surprised her due to its beauty and size, while she has been cleaning her body, she can smell that Naruto has cooking a food.

After thirty minutes of staying in the bathroom, Rias has finished cleaning her body and she put on her clothes and went downstairs and just find that Naruto had taken a shower in a different bathroom and she just waited. Then after 8 minutes, he exited the bathroom and he is already wearing his school uniform.

"Shall we eat now eh, Rias-chan." Naruto called the Gremory heiress.

"Oh sure, why not?" She answered the blond.

As the two eat, they have been talking about their exploits in the past which they really enjoyed because Naruto was talking about the pranks he did back in Konoha. For Rias, this was very funny because Naruto was really stealthy even when he was wearing a 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit and for Naruto, he was very happy to see Rias smiling and laughing not thinking about the many bad things while having fun.

After they finished eating, Naruto cleaned the dishes and he called on Rias if she is ready to go.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun, let's go."

Naruto offered his hand to Rias and they exited his house and locked everything then, they started to walk to the direction of Kuoh Academy. As the two walk on the road, many people was looking on them and they thought that they were a perfect couple: "A handsome boyfriend and a gorgeous girlfriend", which made the two blushed a little.

As they approach the main gate of the academy, many students were gawking on them because Rias is clinging on Naruto's arm; they have been hearing murmurs as they passed the students that were busy looking at them and then, a random girl shouted…

"OH MY GOD!" Then, a crowed of students was in the front of the school. "NARUTO-KUN IS WALKING TOGETHER WITH RIAS-ONEESAMA!"

Naruto honestly didn't know that they were in the school already, and he sighed as many people have a shocked looks on their faces. "_As I expected, well it's quite alright." _Naruto expected the shocked looks of their fellow school mates because Rias is one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh and he is the new pretty boy.

"No Rias-san already got him."

"They look so cute together!"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun looks much cooler by just standing next to Rias-senpai!"

"Look carefully on Rias-senpai's face, she looks like happier than normal, maybe they are in love!"

"Damn Uzumaki, works fast!"

"I've been trying to get Rias for months! How did he do it?"

"Ahh geez." Naruto mumbled with a sigh as he shook his head at the sheer amount of gossip that travels around the school. He was quite positive that by the start of lunch, everyone will think that he is dating Rias Gremory and people will start questioning him around the halls.

"_I'm going to class, this is too much for me to handle." _Naruto thought as he turned to Rias. "Let's go to our classroom, faster."

Rias nodded with a sweet smile. "Sure, but we will go the Occult Research Club later."

The blond nodded and went on their way. He expected to hear giggles and whispering while they walk to their homeroom. Naruto thought that this will be the first step to fulfil his promise to Sirzechs then he can enjoy his life by helping Rias in her needs.

From one of the class windows on the third floor, a pair of violet eyes looked down at them as they walk upstairs. She is a young woman around the same age of Rias, with black hair in a short bob cut and violet eyes which had a pair of glasses in front of them.

She looked at the two and sighed in disappointment. "_Darn, Rias got to him first. She always gets the good ones." _She thought before she disappeared from the window.

Back with Naruto and Rias, the two entered and took their seats. Akeno had waved hello to them, both quickly started a conversation and Akeno wanted to find out if anything happened when she left.

"So…" Akeno whispered to her Buchou. "Did you sleep next to him?" She asked as Rias gave her a coy smile giving Akeno her answer. "And did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened, though I can tell you one thing. That uniform does not do that body of his justice." She said to her vice-president and laughed as she ogled and a dreamy expression was on Akeno's face as she looked towards the blond haired boy.

Naruto looked over them and just to see that Rias and Akeno laugh into their hands when they saw him staring.

He just shook his head and gave them a smile. "Well, it seems that this will be interesting." He mumbled as the class started.

**=Kuoh Academy grounds: Afternoon=**

"So we are going to the Occult Research Club now, Akeno-chan?" Naruto asked his companion while walking on the field. "Hai and I will introduce you to the other club members." Akeno replied to him. "It's that so? Then we should hurry up." Naruto said told her and he walked faster.

As the two walk together, they arrived in the Old School Building the building has a clock at the top of it. It looks pretty good condition but anyone could tell that it was slightly worn down on some wooden panels that was older than the other buildings at Kuoh, it has also other shrubbery growing on its sides and has a few of its windows blackened out.

"Here we are." She said and Naruto followed her as she opened the door and led him inside. "Buchou should have already been here so you will see her shortly."

"Come, it's time to meet the rest of our peerage." Akeno said as she walked through a hallway that was very different from the outside. It was very fancy and elegant looking due to table clothes covering the stands and had old candles on top that were currently lit.

"Ah, here we are, welcome to the Occult Research Club Naruto-kun." Akeno said as she opened the double doors and motioned for him to walk in.

"Wow." Is the first thing that came out of his mouth when he saw the luxurious clubroom.

It is just like the hallway, it was elegant looking with hardwood dark brown floor with dark cream coloured walls on all four sides. There was paintings hanging on each wall and had glass cabinets and wooden stands that held more candles in them. In the center of the room was a large mat that had a large coffee table in the center of it with two Victorian styled couches on either side. On the far side of the wall there was an opening in the wall but was covered by cream coloured curtains. The room was lit up only by the candles, giving it a very dark appearance but felt warm, cozy and inviting, just like his house.

Looking across the room, he saw two people waiting for them to arrive.

The first was a boy was a boy who was leaning against one of the walls and Naruto recognised that he was in the year below him. That and because the girls in the school had fawned over him greatly. He was a handsome young man with a short blonde hair and grey eyes and had a very princely look about him. His name is Yuuto Kiba. Kiba and Naruto were dubbed as the "Two Great Gentlemen's of Kuoh" which annoyed Naruto a bit.

He then saw another person who was sitting down on the couch and was eating cookies. She was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on her hair. Her name is Koneko Toujo, she is a First year student and many boys admire her.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to introduce you to Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujo. Koneko –chan, Kiba-kun, this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, our newest member of the Occult Research Club." Akeno introduced him to the two.

The first to welcome him was Yuuto. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-senpai. Welcome to Rias-Buchou's Peerage, I hope we became good friends." Kiba welcomed him as he shook Naruto's hand while having a happy but charming smile.

"Thank you." Naruto said. _"This guy is pretty cool huh."_

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-senpai." Koneko said quietly and a little coldly before going back to her cookies. And Naruto looked towards Kiba who just laughed a little.

"Do not worry, Koneko-chan is usually like that. She will warm up to you eventually." Kiba said.

"Ah Okay. Well it's an honour to meet you two. I hope we can all become good friends." Naruto said while bowing to the two. "Though, you should know that I am not actually part of Rias-chan's peerage."

That sentence caught the two off guard no doubt they did not expect to hear that.

"It's that so, but you are supernatural being though?" Kiba asked as Naruto nodded.

"Already making good impressions are we, Naruto-kun?" Rias called out while walking outside the shower room behind the curtain and walked through the room and sat down at the desk chair on the far end of the room. Akeno moved as well and stood behind Rias.

"Since we are already here, I can formally welcome Naruto to the Occult Research Club. Welcome Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will be a great addition to the club." She said as the others clapped.

"I'm pretty sure you already know about the history of the Three Factions, ne Naruto-kun?" Rias asked the new member of the Club, which Naruto nodded and which surprised Kiba and Koneko because they didn't think that he already know the history of the factions.

"Okay then, now as you know, the devils create contracts with the humans using these summoning fliers, and by using this flier, one of us will be contacted via a summoning circle and when we answer it, we will be summoned in their place then we will fulfil their request and we will get a payment, thus the contract is fulfilled, do you get any of it?" Rias told Naruto and he replied with a "Hai" and a smile.

"Some examples of the usual request we devils get is such as simple things like washing clothes and playing video games with them to complete insane and weird to having to cosplay for someone or even cross-dressing, though you don't need to worry about that anyway."

"That's a bit weird." He said as Koneko and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but is has to be done so we devils can increase our powers and standing in the Underworld and it would be bad in business if we turn down and refuse a request which could lead to us more losing contractor due to their mouths." Akeno continued for Rias.

"Since you are unfortunately are part of my peerage you won't be able to fulfil any contracts. But the Occult Research Club is set up in this town to monitor the activities of Fallen Angels, Angels or other devils and you can help us by reporting any movements in the area." Rias finished.

"Also while my peerage and I complete contracts, would you allow me to mark the Gremory family symbol on your wrist so that my family and its allies will recognise you as an ally?" She asked Naruto which replied with a nod.

Rias stood up and placed her hand on Naruto's wrists and muttered few words. She then took her hand off and his skin was now marked the Gremory symbol in Red.

"Since we are done, we can go back to our business." Rias said and the club members went to their own business, then she turned to Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun tell me, have ever played chess before?" She asked while smirking a little which made Naruto raised an eyebrow at her question.

=**On the empty streets: Evening=**

Naruto is walking back home as he contemplated the day he just had. The chess match he had with Rias lasted for over 2 hours. They just kept exchanging move after move and it just doesn't go anywhere so they just finished the game with a draw.

The Gremory heiress who apparently a great fan and a great player of the game and she was very surprised that someone had actually managed to go toe on toe with her since Akeno is usually giving her best.

Throughout their meeting, Kiba wanted to know everything about him since Rias had told them what Naruto really was and making Koneko say he was pretty cool, he even joined them in their contracts twice but when they asked about his powers, he told them: "In time, all things shall be told."

This time, he was thinking of ways he can help Rias' peerage for the future troubles so if anything comes by, he will move instantly. He even gave Rias and Akeno a **Hiraishin **kunai for emergencies.

=**Flashback: Occult Research Club=**

_After they introduced themselves to Naruto, he talked to Rias and Akeno on a corner of the room._

"_Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, I'll give you this two kunai, this is not a simple kunai, throw this on the ground and I will be there in a flash, but use this only in case of emergency." Naruto said as he gave the two a tri-prolonged kunai._

"_What is this?" Akeno asked._

"_This kunai has special marking can teleport me anywhere if you throw it on the ground, but only do so in case of emergency." Naruto explained to them._

"_So, if we throw this to the ground, you will detect the marking and you can teleport on it, is that right?" Rias confirmed to Naruto._

"_Yeah, Pretty much." He answered._

"_Cool!" They said in unison._

=**Flashback end=**

As he walks through the streets a flapping of wings caught his attention and it made him stop in his tracks. The flapping sounds were too big to be a bird and he guessed it as a Fallen Angel or a Devil and it sounded very close to his position and there is no one on the streets because it's empty.

Acting to his instincts, he jumped backward for a few meters. When he looked back on his spot he was standing a few moments ago, he saw a spear made blue light sticking on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, he disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared on top of one of the houses.

"Ara, Ara, you are all alone little devil?" A male voice was heard above him and as he looked on the sky, he saw a middle-aged looking man with a short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit is consisting of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. On his back though were two black wings that like crow wings which Naruto assumed that this is a fallen angel.

"And here I thought I would have a peaceful journey home." Naruto said aloud as the Fallen Angel snickered down at him. "May I know the name of the idiotic person who's I gonna kick his ass?" He continued.

"Hn. Not that it matters, but my name is Dohnaseek, a Fallen Angel and your soon to be destroyer." The now named Dohnaseek said arrogantly.

"_Well, this certainly reminds me of the old Sasuke." _He thought with a sweatdrop.

"I thought the three factions are keeping away from each other?" He asked making the fallen angel laugh and created a blue spear of light in his hand.

"Oh yes, but I was passing by and I smelled a devil nearby, so I just taken a look and I can't resist to take down a little powerless devil." He proclaimed as he threw it straight to Naruto.

Instead of jumping away, he just shook his head and he raised his palm facing the spear. "Troublesome" he uttered. As just the light about to hit his chest, the spear suddenly halted in the air and he uttered, "**Shinra Tensei**" and the spear vanished to the air which made Dohnaseek gasped in fear on what he just saw.

"No devil can destroy a spear of light like that. It's made of light based energy and therefore a devil should be weak against it." Dohnaseek suddenly felt an ungodly amount of Killing Intent directly to him and it made his body shiver in fear. He looked down on Naruto and he saw his eyes were now glowing metallic purple and it changed from Azure blue to four co-eccentric ripple patterns with three tomoes on first three ripples.

"You know, it's not nice to disturb people walking back to their homes." Naruto said to the fallen angel and then he was gone in a blur of speed. "Wha-"his opponent didn't finish his word because he was kicked in the back by an annoyed Naruto. Dohnaseek manage to create a spear of light and threw it to Naruto but he catches it and threw it back to him.

Dohnaseek manage to evade the spear but he didn't expect to see that Naruto is facing him with a spinning blue orb on his hand. "By the way, I'm no devil…this is a goodnight gift for you. **Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he drove his **Rasengan **into Dohnaseek's stomach and it made him flew away from him.

"Now that's done, it's getting late, I should go home now." Naruto uttered as he jumped back on the ground and he continued to walk back to his home and have a good night rest.

=**Next Morning=**

Naruto was walking to the corridors of the third floor to get on his Homeroom with Rias and Akeno waiting for him on the room, he was being greeted by people he pass by and he is giving a serene smile. As Naruto walks the halls, he sensed someone looking at him and when he look on the edge of his eyes he saw the President of the Student Council Committee: Sona Sitri which he knew a high-class devil because of her older sister Serafall. When you look at her, you would see that she is a polar of opposite of Serafall, for Naruto, she is a smart and serious person while Serafall was like him, always happy and full of life.

He just walk pass by her and didn't look at her and he just continued walking. After a few moments, he entered his room and he saw Rias and Akeno talking to each other while the other students are doing their own things while waiting for their teacher.

"Ohayou! Rias-chan, Akeno-chan." Naruto greeted the two which the answered him the same.

"How's your night?" He asked.

"Very nice and quiet." Akeno answered.

"It's quite nice, relaxing and thinking about things. How about you?" Rias asked him.

"Well…I just made a fallen angel flew away and some things like that." He answered like he was talking about the weather which made them raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Akeno asked.

Naruto told them what happened last night and they were shock to find him destroying a spear of light like it was a paper and managed to defeat a fallen angel in one hit. This time Naruto was barraged of questions about his powers, what can he do or how did he do it etc. which annoyed him a bit.

=**Time skip: One Month=**

As the month pass by, it was now in Spring Solstice as the flowers began to bloom and the temperature began to get a little warmer.

His grades were high and steady; he then quickly cemented himself as one of the Kuoh Academy's best students. His gym performance was the best in the school with Yuuto following closely on the second and he had another run on a certain trio.

Every time he caught the three, he is always kicking their asses which made him more popular with girls in the academy.

We now found the group in a clearing on the back of Occult Research Club watching Yuuto and Naruto spar with their Bokken. Whenever they watch them spar, they don't even understand to call this a spar because every time they do it, Yuuto always get his ass kicked by Naruto.

Kiba swung his wooden sword toward Naruto who almost effortlessly ducked. He then quickly stood back and kicked the boy by his feet before sending another kick that sent him to the ground.

"Ouch!" Yuuto called out as he hit the ground with a loud thud and he was a bit disorientated as he looks upon the sky. He rubbed the back of his head as Naruto walked to him slowly and offered him a hand.

"Come, reach my hand." He said as Yuuto nodded and he got pulled up by our favourite blond.

"Naruto-senpai, how did you get so strong?" Kiba asked, since Naruto had told them about the fallen angel accident, he wanted to test himself against Naruto and anytime they have in a week, they would spar…it depends if you could call it a spar anyway.

Naruto suddenly remembered words that made him strong and determined to protect everything that is precious to him.

_"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_

_"To those who possess the Will of Fire, everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens."_

_"To me, Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family!"_

_"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."_

"When I was a young boy, back in my world, we were being trained in stealth and assassination in an academy, when we reached the graduation age of 13 we were put in four man team that specialised in close to long range of battle, we value teamwork, we get stronger and stronger because we have people to protect, people that precious to us, that is why I am strong, my teammates are strong, we always dedicate ourselves in protecting anything that is precious to us. Remember that."

When they heard that, they smiled because they were inspired by those words, those words that made the every fibre on his body it gave him his Nindo: the guts to never give up and protect those precious to you.

"Those words gave me the determination to protect everything that is precious to me, that includes all of you, I shall treasure you as my family and friends. My sensei told this to us once: In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto continued as he gave them a serene smile. "…let's change the topic eh, who wants to come at my mansion for dinner?" He asked.

"I really miss and love your cooking of course I would want to." Rias answered until a Gremory symbol had shown up on Akeno and Yuuto.

"Eh! Gomenasai Naruto-kun, it seems that someone had summoned us, although please invite us from another time." Akeno pouted and Kiba had an apologetic smile. "Gomen, Naruto-senpai, see you later." And then, they were gone on seal that appeared on their feet.

"Shall we go now, Rias-chan, Koneko-chan?" Naruto invited them and they nodded while following him.

**=Naruto Mansion: Night=**

Back in Naruto's mansion, he was preparing the dinner while Koneko and Rias are looking on the views of his house, even though she had been there before, she cannot stop marvelling the elegant designs of the house while Koneko was looking in awe and shock, shock because Naruto had the money to buy the house and awe because the house was clearly a magnificent art.

When Naruto shows up with the food on his arms, Koneko asked him. "Naruto-senpai, how did you manage to buy this…house?" "Well, if you have the money, you can buy what you want." Naruto replied and she nodded slowly.

"Enjoy yourself, here's your food." Naruto placed the food on the table and they went to get their own. While they were eating, they are talking about things that we usually found funny, jokes and stuff like that, they even managed to make Koneko cracked a smile, breaking her usual attitude to others. She would always turn her head to the side because she doesn't want them to find her smiling but they always caught her doing that.

The dinner was finished and Naruto was cleaning the dishes while Rias and Koneko are drinking tea while waiting for him finish the dishes. The two were talking about Naruto's house because the house was big and he is the only one that lives on it, and they were wondering why Naruto bought this house, or how did he bought this house and things like that.

When they finished their dinner, they had little chat about interesting things in this and Naruto's world. "…and they sculpted the faces of our village leaders on the cliff, before it the village was destroyed, there were five faces sculpted on the monument, the first head belongs to the founder of our village, the second one belongs to his brother, my grandfather figure was the third head, my father was the fourth head and fifth head was my Godmother."

"That was pretty cool, what if we make the same in the Underworld, putting the faces of the Four Great Satans on one of the mountains near Lilith." Rias suggested while Koneko was silent as always.

"That would not be bad, but will your brother allow it? Putting their faces on a mountain would be interesting and it will be a new monument in the Underworld." Naruto replied her while imagining the faces of those four on a mountain.

After more minutes of talking about many things, Rias and Koneko said their farewell to Naruto. "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" "Good Night Senpai" is what they said.

=**Occult Research Club: Next Afternoon=**

After the classes had finished, Naruto went on his way to the Club room for daily meetings.

As Naruto sat on the Victorian styled couch along with other members while listening to Rias in front of them with Akeno is behind Rias as usual.

"Since the Fallen Angel incident that Naruto told us, I believe that a group of Fallen Angels are targeting a student in this school. I managed to find out that a girl recently transferred here during the past month and she gave off and energy signature that I'm sure that belongs to a fallen angel, from what I gathered, she has been observing a second-year student by the name Issei Hyoudou."

Naruto look at Rias incredulously when he heard the name that he despises so much.

"Issei Hyoudou? That good-for-nothing pervert, how the heck did he somehow manage to attract the fallen angels' attention to him? Are you sure about that?" He asked her while Rias nodded.

"I am, in fact I believe she is going to target him this dusk since she was last seen asking him to go on a date with her on Sunday." Rias explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"There is something fishy is going on behind that little date. Who on Earth has the right mind to go with that little perverted insect?" Naruto asked while making Akeno giggle and Rias smirked a bit, then Naruto became serious.

"I have a hunch, maybe that pervert has a Sacred Gear, so the fallen angels wants to get rid of him or make him join them." Naruto continued the other peerage members raised their eyebrow.

Rias had thinking look, because what Naruto said clearly made a strong point, why these fallen angels are targeting that hopeless pervert except if he has a Sacred Gear which is plausible.

"That's actually plausible; analyse this carefully: He is just a human, the only thing that will attract the fallen angel's attention, we have heard rumours that the Governor General of the Fallen Angel and the Grigori: Azazel has been collecting sacred gear users to for research or someone are trying to get on his back and frame him on doing things he doesn't know." Rias explained on them which they had a thinking look.

"Whatever the fallen angels are planning, we need to know what are they planning and it seems that they don't know that this town is under the custody of the Gremory Clan, so that is why they are doing things that can be easily investigated by us." Akeno suggested while the others nodded their heads.

"When do we start, Buchou?" Koneko asked her president.

"Tomorrow, Friday afternoon, Koneko I need you to observe Hyoudou-san, find things that might be 'uncommon' for the normal humans. Naruto-kun, I need you to follow him on his date, and if he was to be attack or captured, stop it. You can do what you want on the Fallen Angel, understand?" Rias ordered.

"Hai Buchou/ Roger." They both replied.

"What about us Buchou?" Kiba asked his peerage King.

"You and Akeno will be waiting for them with me while they are doing their part." Rias answered her knight.

"Hai, Buchou!" Yuuto and Akeno confirmed.

=**Time skip: Sunday Morning=**

In the past two days, they didn't find any suspicious movement regarding the fallen angel's movement to a certain pervert that might have a sacred gear. This morning, Naruto is preparing to move out since he needs to be on the tail of Issei Hyoudou while on his so called 'date'. Naruto had prepared his weapons on a sealing paper circling his wrist he wore his armor and hid it in a high-ranked Genjutsu while he transformed into wearing a normal Sunday clothes: Polo shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. His body was full of resistance and gravity seals as usual and always prepared on battle.

After few minutes of preparing and eating his breakfast, Naruto closed his house and used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** to be teleported near the place where the date is supposed to be starting.

=**Outside the Shopping Centre: Morning=**

Issei Hyoudou was very excited, the reason: he finally had a girlfriend and they are on a date! What an idiot!? He was waiting for his girlfriend to arrive near the bus stop outside the shopping centre. He is wearing dark blue polo shirt and an open grey long sleeve over the shirt with dark silver jeans and black rubber shoes.

"She's a bit late." He uttered.

Until someone had given him a flier that says 'We Grant your wish,' the one who gave it to him was a woman in her early 20's, wearing a red blouse with white skirt, the blouse has bat wings on the shoulder and the back. She smiled and left.

"I didn't mean to take one." Issei muttered silently.

"We grant your wish? That sounds like a scam." He continued when he read the flier.

Suddenly a voice called over.

"Issei-kun!"

"Ohayou, Yuuma-chan!" He greeted the girl.

The young woman was wearing a black blouse with a purple coat over it and brown low heels shoes while carrying a pink bag. She is known as Amano Yuuma for many, she is also a fallen angel.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" She asked the pervert.

"Oh no, I just got here. _I always wanted to say that!_" He said while the last part was his thoughts.

Unknown to the two, Naruto was observing them while sitting on the bus stop while reading a newspaper and listening to the two.

"_It seems Rias had already ordered her familiar. The pervert is enjoying this happy 'date', let's see what will happen on the end." _He thought.

=**Overview=**

The date went on nicely without suspicious actions happening; they went from store to store and buy things like t-shirts and many other accessories for him and her. Naruto was tailing them anywhere they go, but masking his presence so the fallen angel won't detect him and become suspicious.

The two decided to rest a bit so, they went into a desert store, and she had eaten an ice cream with different flavours and many toppings like strawberry and apple slice with water beside it, the pervert decided to drink a lemonade with water beside him. One moment, Yuuma's clothes are sliding down a bit and Issei saw it. His perverted senses are tingling.

Naruto was watching the two and he shook his head with a sigh as he saw the perverts' face, it seems that he will never let go of that thinking of his until he dies.

=**Time skip: Dusk=**

The two went into a small park and having a talk about their date while walking towards the fountain.

"We had a lot of fun today!" Yuuma exclaimed and Issei nodded happily

"Yeah, it was a great day!" He replied.

Naruto followed into the trees and he thinks that this was a suspicious act because the park is empty, a perfect place to kill or capture the pervert. He was surprised with Issei because he had taken her hand: 'that was a bold move' he thought, until Yuuma removed her hand and ran on the fountain and faced him. Naruto narrowed his eyes _"Now this is very suspicious…I wonder what's next?" _

"Ne, Issei-kun." She began.

She walked to him closely and Naruto removed his Genjutsu on him. "Do you mind doing me a favour to commemorate our first date?" She continued.

"_C-Could she be asking for a ki…" _His thought was broken because she spoke again.

"W-What kind of favour?" He asked.

She looked on him with an evil glint on her eyes and Naruto moved faster but he uttered **Meisagakure no Jutsu **and became invisible then, he walked to the two slowly so she won't sense him.

"Can you die for me, please?" She asked on a very dark low voice.

"What?" Asked a confused Issei.

"Gomen, did I heard you right?" Issei continued while he rubbed his ear.

She walked closer as Naruto tensed a bit, preparing for an action.

"Can you die for me, please?" She repeated.

She walked backwards for a bit and began to transform. All her clothes vanished and replaced with a black pair underwear with matching black knee-high boots, long black gloves and shoulder pads, lastly, a pair of black wings, alas she looked more matured and taller.

"_Isn't this what people call and exhibition?" _He thought…geez, what an idiot, not knowing the situation in front of him, until he noticed something or her back, he was sweating bullets and forced to sit down on the ground due to the pathetic killing intent pointing to him according to Naruto's thinking.

"_This isn't the time for that." _He finally understood the situation, finally! He's really an idiot.

"_Wings!?" _

"Although short-lived, playing innocent lovey-dovey with you was fun. I'll take good care of this gift from you. So…" She began forming spear of red light and pointing on him.

"Y-Yuuma-chan." He stuttered.

"Please die for me." She ended and stabs him on the stomach.

"_It's time to end this!" _Naruto released the jutsu and began running on high speeds and managed to kick the fallen angel on her stomach and she hit the fountain.

"It seems that I'm late, Gomen Ero-Hyoudou." Naruto uttered and he made a clone to tend on Issei's fatal wound.

The fallen angel managed to recuperate and glared on the new arrival.

"Who are you!?" She demanded and what she got was an insane amount of KI pointed on her. It seems that death itself was strangling her neck and he glared on her with his **Kamigan**.

"I don't have the time for necessities, because of the pervert on my back so…" He closed his left eye and… "**Tsukuyomi!**" He snapped it open and Yuuma was trapped within the Uchiha's ultimate Genjutsu.

=**Tsukuyomi World=**

Yuuma is tied in a wooden cross with metal holders so she can't escape on it. She saw that Naruto had arrived on flock of crows on his armour.

"Where am I!?"

"You are in the world of **Tsukuyomi**, in this place for 72 hours I'm a God, I can control everything and I can do anything I want on you." He took out his Kusanagi and he seemed to multiply the fallen angel sweated a bit.

"You will answer everything I asked you, if not you will suffer by stabbing this swords on you." He continued.

"Never!" She shouted.

"I see, but YOU will answer me even if I had to stab you hundred times!" He shouted as him and his clones began stabbing her body and she cried in pain.

He stopped and her wounds healed but the pain didn't.

"71 Hours 59 Minutes and 59 seconds left." He said emotionless while began stabbing her again, this continued for about 61 hours until she finally gave in.

"PLEASE, have mercy; I'm going to tell you everything I know!" She begged and cried to him then Naruto stopped.

"Now TALK!" He shouted and she nodded.

"I received a report from my superiors that I need to kill a teen named Issei Hyoudou because he poses a threat to us because we knew that he had a Sacred Gear on his body." She explained to him and he nodded.

"Do you know what his sacred gear is?" He asked but she shook her head.

"No, but we knew it poses a great threat to us."

"Another question; what are the fallen angels' planning on this town and who is your leader?

"We are to extract a sacred gear called 'Twilight Healing' from an exiled nun from Europe that can heal many wounds of any races, may they be angel, fallen angel or devils alike. As for our leader, I do not know, we have a group of fallen angels' on this town that led by my older sister Reynalle **(A/N: I just taken this name from another fanfic, I forgot the name of the story, sorry for this and thanks)** and she is the one who takes orders from our superiors and she orders us to do what we must." She explained and he nodded.

"Arigato for your cooperation; now, you will come with me." He then ended the jutsu.

=**Back to the real world=**

The jutsu was stopped and Naruto increased the chakra usage on his left eye, when Yuuma looked on him, he uttered **"Kamui**" and she was gone into Naruto's pocket dimension.

After few moments, Issei's pocket seemed to glow bright crimson and the flier floated from his pocket and the Gremory symbol had been seen, and after that, the figure of Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko had shown up.

They were surprised to see him there except Rias since he expected him to be there. But what surprised them completely was his attire, red armour and white trench coat with red flames on the bottom especially his new eyes.

"You're late Rias-chan, Akeno-chan..." He turned to the others. "…Yuuto-san and Koneko-chan."

The last two mentioned was still shocked on his new look and the first two managed to get out of their shock and immediately asked him.

"Naruto-kun, why do you dressed like that and what happened?"

"Firstly, Rias-chan, this is my battle armour, when the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended, I changed my clothes with this, as for the seals you can see in my wrist contains my weapons such as swords and a Gunbai." He began explaining to them.

"Secondly, I managed to interrogate the fallen angel by using a Genjutsu that can create mental disorders if I had completed it, but she had given up after 61 hours of mental torture inside my Genjutsu and told me that…" and there he explained what she told him and were surprised that they are planning to extract a sacred gear inside a nun.

Rias had been planning to rescue this nun from being a victim of these fallen angels because she knew that when a sacred gear was extracted from a host, he or she will die. She had planning battle plans to fight off the fallen angels in the coming days.

"We need to create a plan for defeating the fallen angels in the coming days and we need to protect this nun that will be coming. For now, I'm going to resurrect him as a pawn." She said while turning to Issei. As she stand on his side, she was surprised when she saw that the pawn piece are glowing in crimson red colour, but not only one but eight, it seems that he had a powerful sacred gear.

"I command thee, you Hyoudou Issei; I resurrect you as my Pawn!" She commanded as the pawn pieces sank to his chest and she saw that another Naruto was healing his wound that looks like being stab.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to him?" She asked him.

"I rushed to stop her attack but she managed to stab before I tackled her to the ground and I created a clone so he can heal him while I dealt with the fallen angel." He explained to her and she nodded.

"I'll take him to his house and let him sleep, you can explain it to him what happened tonight, Rias-chan." Naruto told her in a completely serious voice that they did notice and she nodded.

"Okay, Naruto-kun I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him her goodbye and he left via Storm Shunshin which made them shock and awed by the display.

=**Hyoudou Residence: Evening=**

Naruto arrived at the front of Issei's house; it was just a simple two-storey house painted in white with blue roofs a metal gate in the front and mini veranda near the door.

He carried the pervert on his back and he entered the gate and knocked on the door, the one who opened the door was in her mid-40's she was wearing white clothes and black pants, he presumed that this is his mom.

"Konbanwa, Mrs Hyoudou, your son fainted while we are having some fun and I decided to bring him home, can I bring him inside?' He asked politely and she opened the door fully then he entered.

"Can I ask your name Mr…?"

"Naruto Namikaze." He said.

"What happened to my son, if I may ask?" Issei's mother asked the blond as put the pervert in the couch.

"We were having fun in the shopping centre and we went into my house and we eat and he fainted. I think that he was very tired because we had done many things throughout the day." He lied smoothly.

"Ah, I see so, can I you have a drink, Naruto-san?" She offered him but he shook his head.

"Thanks for your kindness but I need to rest as well, we have school tomorrow after all, and Oyasuminasai Mrs Hyoudou." Naruto said his farewell and he left the house.

**A/N: WOW! Longest chapter I ever made, 8 000+ words, that is some achievement, once again sorry for the delay since my school has started 2 weeks ago and we are doing many task and reports to make my grades high. No flames please, and have a good day. **

**=Now for the FINAL and LATEST harem list=**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Sona Sitri**

**Kuroka (Very much later in the story)**

**Raynare**

**Irina Shidou **

**Gabriel (She will arrived in the Vampire of the Suspended Classroom Arc)**

**Ophis (Will be added after several chapters)**

**=Poll Results=**

**Q: Should I remove Kiba Yuuto in the Harem and make him Naruto's Friend?**

**Yes: 73 = 75%**

**No: 24 = 24%**

**Q: Who will be the last girl in the Harem?**

**Ophis: 115 = 41%**

**Katerea Leviathan: 112 = 40%**

**Rossweisse: 34 = 12%**

**Kalawarner: 15 = 5%**

**Q: Should I replace the OC with Irina Shidou or not? I will add the poll immediately, as for the other polls, please wait on the next chapter since I was busy finishing the second script. **

**Yes: 25 = 83%**

**No: 5 = 6%**

**A/N: Now that it's over, Kiba is removed from the list; Ophis will be added later and Irina will be added same as Xenovia in the Vampire of the Suspended Classroom arc. **

**Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu, ****Have a good day! :D**

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out!**


	6. Chap 5: A New Club Member and Surprises

A Naruto and High School DxD/ハイス クールD×D Crossover

**Disclaimer: Once again. I do not own anything here; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD Ichiei Ishibumi or any other anime/manga or another fanfic element that might appear on this fanfic. If I did, I would be very rich now.**

**A/N: I'm just new to writing on fanfiction, so please NO flames.**

**Jutsus****/****Time change****/ ****Place change**

**"****Gods/Demons"**

**"****_Gods/Demons Thinking"_**

**'****_Flashback'_**

**"Talking"**

**_"Thinking"_**

**Chapter 5: A New Club Member and Surprises**

=**Naruto's Mansion: Evening=**

Naruto went back to his house and removed his armour and he put normal clothes. After that, he prepares himself to go in his pocket dimension with a spiral pattern torn in the air.

=**Naruto's Pocket Dimension=**

He entered his pocket dimension; the dimension itself was full luscious flowers, grass and trees with many kinds of non-human eating animals like birds and cats. There is a white city fortress made on marble built on the side of a mountain; a seven levelled city fortress with trebuchets on each level except the seventh because there is a white citadel and a very tall white tower; in the courtyard, there is a white tree with Cherry Blossom leaves on it, beside it was a fountain flowing with water and there are white benches around it. This city is designed based on the book The Return of the King that Naruto had read in the past, edited it based on the illustration of the book.

Naruto entered the gates of the Kings of Minas Tirith: the name he saw the in the book and he went to the 5th level and went to the prison chamber to find the fallen angel that he captured earlier. When he went inside of the prison and he saw her in one of the cells near the warden's chamber.

Naruto went inside and he saw her sleeping on a bed, he immediately examined her mind and was angered when he saw many memory blocking seals and someone had the guts to put false memories inside her mind so she will obey everything her masters want. He immediately studied the seals and he removed it one by one.

When the fallen angel had awakened, she saw Naruto sitting on chair near her bed and she sat up to call him.

"Sumimasen, where am I?"

"You are in my own pocket dimension."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later, but first, I have a question for you." He paused.

"Do you remember anything?"

She lunged at him, crying hard…very hard, he responded by hugging her back and rubbing head.

"I-I never wanted to be like this." She said between her sobs.

"Never wanted what?" He asked while very curious and suspected that it might be because he removed the memory blocking and false memory seals.

"I was forced to kill and innocent man and become a fallen angel, because my older sister forced me too and I can't disobey her, after that I don't know what happened." She answered him and continued to cry. Naruto was disgusted on what her older sister did to her sibling. He now decided that he will protect this woman and help her needs.

"It's alright, it's alright, just clear your mind and relax." He continued to rub her head on his chest.

After few minutes of continuous crying, she calmed down and Naruto gave her a drink. It's time to ask some questions.

"I know that Yuuma Amano is not your real name, what is your real name?" He asked and she nodded at him.

"R-Raynare, my real name is Raynare." She answered.

"C-Can you please tell me where am I?" Raynare wondered because she already asked him the same question.

"As I had told you, we are in my pocket dimension; this dimension was created and designed by me and by using one of the techniques of my Doujutsu **Kamigan, **I have my own living dimension with living things that I have collected and placed them here. As you can see, you are in my own city, come let me show you around." He explained to her and they went on their way around the city.

They walked outside and went down to the ground. The whole is city is surrounded by the Rammas Echor(1), a large ancient ringwall encircling the city and enclosing the Pelennor Fields. The first level was surrounded by a circling wall, it was unusually tall among the walls surrounding the city and it is almost indestructible; the lowest wall was also dark in colour, similar to Orthanc(2) in Isengard. The gates connecting the levels did not lay behind one another in a line, but faced in different directions. A spur of rock, whose summit was level with the city's uppermost tier, jutted out from the front of the city in an easterly direction, dividing all but the first level into two. The spur of rock has been described as being in the shape of the bow of the ship, an obvious reference to how man first colonized the area.

Each level was scattered with many alleys, narrow passageways, marketplaces, family shops and stores, and public living buildings, such as apartments and full-fledged houses. On the sixth level were located the Houses of Healing, surrounded by pleasant gardens. Finally, within the seventh wall, was the Citadel of Minas Tirith, with the White Tower of Ecthelion - three hundred feet high, so that its apex was one thousand feet above the plains, the House of the King, the Fountain, the blooming White Tree and Merethrond(3). Upon the saddle between the city and Mindolluin(4) were the Houses of the Dead - a tomb for the Kings of Gondor and their Stewards.

There are at least 10 trebuchets surrounded the wall from the First Ring to the Sixth while the seventh is the courtyard where the White Tree resides. The Rammas Echor is full of defensive towers for large-scale assaults. They walked from level to level, Naruto described each places they went until they've reach the courtyard where they stop and sat on one of the benches around the White Tree to have a rest.

"So, did you find the city very interesting, Raynare-chan?" Asked Naruto and she blushed on the affectionate suffix for her name but he didn't notice it.

"Hai, Naruto-sama but how did you managed to build a place like this in your own dimension?" She asked him because she was in awe on the structure of the city.

"Firstly, do not call me '-sama', it makes me feel old, you can call me 'Naruto' or 'Naruto-kun'; as for your question, it's quite easy if you know the description of the thing you wanted and I built it using the ultimate Yin-yang technique called '**Omyoton: Banbutsu Sozo**', by using the book and the movie adaptation, I managed to re-create Minas Tirith, the city of Kings." He answered.

"Wakarimashita, Naruto-kun." She blush a little.

"Now, what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know, I'm pretty sure that they had abandoned me already." She said sadly.

"You can stay with me; I'll protect you from your sister and any other fallen angels that might hunt you Raynare-chan." He said while smiling and looking on the sky and Raynare was looking at him with trust and awe.

"B-But I don't want to impose." She said.

"That's no problem, I'll just buy you some clothes and you can live with, by the way, I live alone in my mansion and it has twenty rooms for comfort, I'm pretty sure that you can suit yourself there, so what's your decision?"

"Are you really sure, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course, why would I invite you if I'm not, besides I'm looking for more company like Rias-chan and Akeno-chan."

She just nodded at him and he had taken that as a 'yes'. "That's decided, you will live with me and I will take care of you, that is a promise of a lifetime." And he gave her a sweet gentle smile while look sideways and blushed which made him laugh a little.

After that, they have returned back to Naruto's house and Raynare being surprised at his house is an understatement of the century. She was beyond shock at the look and the size of his house. Naruto created some clothes using the Creation of all Things and gave her the clothes which she quickly accepted and she went to the bathroom to clean herself.

=**Kuoh Academy Courtyard: Morning=**

We can see our blond god walking through the large courtyard into his classroom and while he was walking, he saw that Rias and Akeno is waiting for him near the fountain and discussing many things like how they would call the pervert to the club room in the end of this school day. He walked into them and greeted them.

"Anata ni Ohayou, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan."

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." They replied.

"So what are you going to do now with the pervert, he already saw a fallen angel, how will you explain it to him?" He asked in a business tone.

"Well, I asked Kiba earlier to call him after the end of the class and I told him that I asked him to be there which I think he will not hesitate to come along." Rias answered him while Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"So, you are using his perverted side to call on a serious business, how smart of you." He said while being amused by her schemes.

"I can't help it and it was the only thing that he might come with Kiba…on another thing, can you tell about the fallen angel that you have captured?" She asked him and then he answered her truthfully.

"Well, from what I learned, she was forced to kill and innocent man in the past which means she didn't wanted to be a fallen angel, the worst part is that she was planted with Memory Blocking Seals to seal her past memories and plant false ones using the False Memory Seal. I was very disgusted by that so, I completely removed the seals and I told her that I will place her under my custody so I can protect her."

Rias and Akeno was disgusted as well because they will never do that to their own family members but it still leave many questions so she will ask him for more.

"T-That's t-terrible." Akeno stuttered.

"Yeah." Rias bowed down to her feet.

"But I have a question, who and where is her older sister?" Rias asked him.

"Reynalle, that is her name, she is the one who take the orders from someone and she gives the orders on her underlings including her own little sister." He answered her according on what Raynare told him.

"So, what do we do now, Buchou?" Akeno asked her president.

"For now, we need to devise new plans as Naruto-kun had told us that the leader of the fallen angels' in this town is much stronger than the one who attacked Hyoudou-san." Rias answered her Queen.

"Well, let's go to the class first and we can talk later in the afternoon." Naruto suggested and the two nodded.

"Hai/Hai, Naruto-kun." They both replied and soon followed the walking Naruto. As they walk inside the building, some murmurs are heard because the first time Naruto walked with Rias they were beyond shock and now being shock is an understatement as Naruto is walking now beside the two Great Ladies of Kuoh and the other students thought that something is going on that is unthinkable with those three.

"Look, look, not only that he got Rias-onee sama, he's with Akeno-senpai as well!"

"How did he manage to get those two. He's so lucky!"

"Damn Uzumaki, how the heck did he get those two?!"

"What. The. Fuck!"

Those words that they heard made Naruto shook his head and sigh again. "Ah geez" he muttered but the two beside him heard him and they giggled a bit.

"It seems that you are very irritated, Naruto-kun." Rias said as it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, what about you, are you not being irritated by this…you know discussions that you don't really want to hear this early."

"Not really, because I'm used to it like Akeno on your other side when we started school here we felt the same as you but you will be used on this things." She replied to him while Akeno just smiled at him and he sighed again.

"Come let's go to our class." Akeno suggested.

=**Time skip: Second-year Building: Afternoon=**

One of the two schools best looking princes: Kiba Yuuto is walking through the corridors of the Second-year building to call a new member of the club, namely Issei Hyoudou. On what he had heard, he saw the fallen angel who attacked her, Amano Yuuma that's her name but Kiba knew well, her name wasn't Yuuma but a different one but he still doesn't know it.

He arrived in Hyoudou-san's classroom and the girls are already flocking at him and you can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom, and lastly welcoming him in their classroom like he own it. He immediately saw Issei and walk there.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Issei looked on the student, through half-lidded eyes.

"So what business do you have here?" Issei replied to him in a dismissive tone, but Kiba responds without breaking his smile.

"Buchou Rias Gremory-Senpai needs to talk to you in the club room." He said while still having that 'Pretty boy' smile on his face.

"_Maybe, Rias-senpai can explain the thing that happened last night and that's why I haven't told anybody on that one….wait, why this Pretty boy would get his orders from Rias-senpai, well they can explain that later, I should asked him what to do." _Issei thought.

"….so what do you want me to do" He answered.

"I want you to follow me, Hyoudou-san."

"NO!" This time the girls were screaming.

"Ah, all right." Hyoudou agreed.

When he stand up, and walked beside him, the girls shouted that they don't want that Issei Hyoudou, one of the perverted trio of Kuoh is walking with their 'Pretty boy' Kiba-kun.

"No, for Ero-Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk beside each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kunxHyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe its HyoudouxKiba-kun pair!?

"_They are saying some weird crap…shut up. Seriously shut up." _Issei thought on his mind while following Kiba.

He followed Kiba and the place they end up at, is the back of the school building, this place were surrounded by trees, and the Old school building lies in the middle of it. They went into the Old Victorian style door and Kiba said.

"Buchou is here."

"_Buchou, is he talking about Senpai? Huh? Buchou?"_

"_Did senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is a part of the club as well? It's getting mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow this guy, I will be able to meet senpai."_

They entered the two-storey high building, and went up the stairs. The two went further into the building, even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck of dust.

"_They must be cleaning this building quite often."_

While Issei is thinking about the building, Kiba stops at a particular classroom and there was a sign that says:

'**Occult Research Club'**

"Occult Research Club!?"

"_Just reading the name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird. But thinking __that __Rias-senpai is the member of the Occult Research Club is….." _His train of though was stop when Kiba had spoken.

"Buchou, I have brought him."

They waited for an answer and they receive one…

"Come in." The voice belong to non-other than Rias Gremory had spoken.

Kiba opened the door and Issei was a bit shocked when they entered the room because of weird words and symbols that covered the whole room and he can feel something creepy and weird from it.

"_Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build…" _His perverted sense comes forth again, the victim: Koneko Toujou.

"_I know her. I know that girl!" _Issei, be careful on whoever you look at, the result might be so…uncomfortable.

"_That's the girl from the first year, Toujou Koneko-chan!"_

"_She's from the first year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!" _She might be small but she is dangerous.

"_She's quite popular amongst a certain group of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and treated as a mascot for being cute. And she's eating…youkan quietly, she always has a sleepy expression."_

"_If I remember correctly, she is said to be 'very emotionless' to others." _

She realises that they entered the room, and Issei's eyes and hers met.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun." Kiba introduces her to Issei. Koneko-chan bows her head.

"Nice to meet you."

Issei bowed his head as well and she continued eating her youkan. Then when he turned his head to another sofa and his eyes widened, he saw the last person he want to see, and that is Naruto.

"N-Naruto-s-senpai." He stuttered.

Naruto smirked darkly at the scared Issei and he backed a bit and turned away.

"Don't scare him, Naruto-kun." A voice was heard at Naruto's back.

"It's quite fun, Akeno-chan." He replied the now named Akeno.

"Well, if you would put it that way it is."

While those two were talking, Issei was just looking around the room and then he heard water splashing from the back of the room. Then he realised that there was a shower curtain at the back and there was a shower on the curtain. It's the shadow of a girl, a girl taking a shower.

"_Huh!? A shower!?"_

"_This clubroom comes with a shower!?"_

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this." Akeno went inside and gave her some school uniform.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Then the pervert started to blush because he can see the outline of an impressive body.

"_Looks like I won't be needing porn for a while…"_

"….What a lecherous face."

Someone mutters. And when he turns his head to the direction of the voice, it's Koneko-chan.

"…_Is that so. So I have a lecherous face. I'm sorry then."_

"Don't be like that Koneko-chan, he had enough of the beatings he went through." He heard Naruto had spoken while patting Koneko's head and Naruto sat beside her. Issei was beyond shock and when Naruto just patted Koneko-chan's head and she wasn't even complaining.

Naruto saw him staring at him and said coldly.

"What's with the face?"

He just said nothing and turned away his head then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Rias Gremory in her full school uniform.

"I'm sorry for waiting, I forgot to take a shower earlier."

"_Ah, is that so? But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room." _He thought then he turned his head beyond her.

"_There is someone behind her…Are you serious!" _

"_Black-hair in a ponytail! The ponytail, which is said to be nearly extinct! The person who is said to be the last person with a ponytail at our school!"_

"_That pretty face, which is always smiling! The person with a Japanese atmosphere! The one who is called Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student, and also one of our school idols, Himejima Akeno-senpai! The person who, along with Rias-senpai, is said to be one of the 'Two Great Onee-sama's! The person who is idolised by both male and female students! And…" _His train of lecherous thoughts was stop by non-other than Naruto.

"Oi! Are having perverted thoughts again! If you do, I'll castrate you myself." He said smiling sadistically, and Issei began sweating bullets.

"N-No S-Senpai!"

"Ara, ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Please to make your acquaintance." She introduces herself with a smile.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!"

After that, Rias had introduced everyone to him but Issei is still nervous while looking at Naruto because he is always being caught by Naruto when he was peeking on girls on the Kendo club.

Rias started talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Issei."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

"!"

"_Dad and Mum. Looks like I'm in for something big."_

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, arigato." He drank it quickly.

"It tastes good."

"Ara, ara. Thank you so much."

"That's because Akeno-chan's tea is the best." Naruto jumped the conversation.

"Ufufu, I'm flattered Naruto-kun." She blushed a little from the praise and smiled to Naruto which he replied with a smile as well.

Kiba, Koneko, Naruto, Rias and Issei are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno sat beside Rias and then everyone looks to Issei.

"W-What is it…I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this..."

Rias had spoken first…

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

"Except for me, but you can ask later." Naruto interfered.

"Ah, gomen Naruto-kun. Okay, let me repeat, everyone here is a Devil except Naruto-kun."

"Y-You definitely did get to the point right away."

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the woman with black wings last night, didn't you?"

"_She's right, if that wasn't a dream, then I did really see that. Yuuma-chan…"_

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

"_So now we are talking about a Fallen Angel. Looks like we are entering a fantasy Genre."_

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No, no Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself."

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils including Naruto-kun here."

"…Hold on, this is part of the club activity right?"

"-Amano Yuuma."

When she said that name, Issei widened his eyes.

"Last night, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"Hai, but when I talked about it before, no one believed me, and no one remembered her." He started.

"Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it was my hallucination. Nobody believed me and no one remembered her existence." Hyoudou finished.

"She exists. For certain, before Naruto-kun captured and interrogated her." Rias said clearly and Issei widened his eyes again.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you before I saved you from last night." Naruto said while Issei still had eyes widened in shocked.

Rias clicks her finger and Akeno takes out a photo. It was Raynare while walking with Issei.

"This girl is…..no, this is a Fallen Angel."

"…_..A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel, but what about Naruto-senpai capturing her?"_

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal." Rias continued.

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

"W-What the hell!"

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down Issei. It couldn't be helped…No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed….."

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

She inhaled and exhaled before continuing.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with _Spear of Light_."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

"_Yeah. There aren't any reasons for me to be targeted by her. Why do I have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels!?"_

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —"

"Sacred Gear? So there's a Sacred Gear inside my body….?"

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Kiba explained.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno continues after Kiba.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand."

"Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why?"

"Do it quickly."

He then raises his left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

"Strongest being? Ummm, Son Goku from Dragon Ball?"

"Then imagine that person. Now imagine him in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"..."

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

Issei began to slowly stand up and the others were intently looking at him.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to copy it properly, and you cannot hold back."

"_Oh crap. There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!? Crap, I'm too embarrassed to do it! Just because I'm closing my eyes, it doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me."_

"Hurry and do it."

He then began posing as he opened his together and pushed it from the front my chest. Then the pervert yelled.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Now, open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily."

He did on what he is told and something happened.

'Flash!'

Issei's left arm started to glow and the light started to form a shape and covered his left arm. When the light stopped glowing, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet and it is equipped with a jewel coloured in green. It looked like a very fine and realistic cosplay item.

"What the hell is this!"

"That's a Sacred Gear, and it is yours. Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

"You were killed by the Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, because of the big threat this Sacred Gear poses."

"So the thing about Yuuma-chan and the Sacred Gear was all real...Then, me being killed by her was real too...? So how am I alive?"

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned by this flier and Naruto-kun was battling Amano Yuuma or her real name Raynare before he managed to capture and questioned her."

Rias pulled out a single leaflet and Issei was familiar with the leaflet, it was when he was waiting for Raynare at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets and she gave him one. All of it was seen by Naruto as he was there observing him.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately, not many people draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars that was disguised as a human was handing this out at the business district. You got it at that time, Issei. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually, Akeno and the others from my household are the ones who are summoned." She explained.

"_That time after I was stabbed, I craved for the girl with red hair, Rias Gremory and before that, I saw Naruto-senpai attacked Yuuma-chan then the person with red hair was really Rias-senpai, but what about Naruto-senpai?"_

"When we were summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you have a Sacred Gear and attacked by a Fallen Angel and Naruto-kun was fighting Raynare while his clone is healing you. Naruto and I decided that we could have some use for you and your sacred gear so I made you as my servant and saved your life…"

"_So that's why I'm still alive, my two senpai's save me."_

"…although, as a Devil. Issei, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory, household, as my underling Devil."

At that moment, everyone stand up except for Naruto and they grew black wings from the back but a different one, like a wings of a bat. Issei looked behind and feeling something that was being born and was shocked because it had grown the same black wings.

"_Are you serious…"_

"_I'm a Devil? I'm not a human anymore?"_

"Let's introduce everyone anew, including you Naruto-kun. Yuuto." Rias called on Kiba.

Kiba smiled at him and said.

"Watashi no namae wa Kiba Yuuto. Like you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'm a Devil too, nice to meet you."

"1st year…..Toujou Koneko…Pleased to make your acquaintance….I'm a Devil…" Koneko bowed her head slightly.

"Watashi wa Himejima Akeno, and I'm in 3rd year. I'm also the vice-president of this Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Oh my." Akeno bowed her head in a very politely manner.

"And I'm their master, devil Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of Duke. Let's get along from now on, Issei. Now Naruto-kun, it's your turn." She said while looking to a Naruto with a lazy expression on his face.

"Do I have too?" He whined while Rias punch lightly his arm.

"Of course, how would we know who you are?"

Naruto began to release some pure youki and Issei was beginning to drop to his knees and the other weren't getting better. He had grown two fluffy wolf ears and ten wolf tails began swaying from his back, his nails began to grow sharper, his face had shown some thick whisker marks and his had grown two sharp fangs, but the most obvious here is his eyes gone from the normal Azure blue to purple eyes with four co-eccentric circles

"Gomenasai for not showing this form to you Rias-chan, Akeno-chan. This is my final form as the Nidaime Juubi no Ookami. Remember this Ero-Hyoudou, Watashi wa Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the Primordial God of Creation and Destruction, but let me remind you that, I never came from this Dimension but from another that full of war and hatred." He introduced himself as the other members were shocked on his form and they were about to fall but Naruto saw this and reverted back to his human form.

"N-Naruto-kun, why you didn't show that form to us earlier?" Rias had spoken out of her shock first.

"I was thinking of you are not still ready to show you this, even to your brother and the other Satans but I suspect them that I have another form besides this human one." He replied and Rias with Akeno nodded their heads.

"N-Naruto-senpai, what do you mean not ready?" Yuuto asked his sparring partner.

"As I stated before, you were not ready to saw that form because as you can see, the youki that is being release can make you faint but I managed to lower the youki so that you might not faint."

They continued to talked about their roles in the club and the peerage and finally the meeting is over.

"Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, want to come with me for dinner?" He asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun."

"What about you, Kiba, Koneko-chan?"

"We are alright, you can invite us later."

"If that is what you want okay, see you later." Naruto said as Kiba and Koneko went out the room.

"Oi Ero-Hyoudou, you might want to go home now, we have classes tomorrow after all and I can answer your questions tomorrow afternoon, understand?" Naruto asked the pervert and left immediately then Naruto turned to the two girls.

"So, shall we teleport their now?" He asked and they grab his both arms and Naruto used **Kamui **and left the empty room.

=**Issei's P.O.V and Location: Night=**

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

It's midnight and I was on full throttle pedalling my bicycle. The reason is simple. I was giving out leaflets that had an easy to use magic circle on it. Humans with lots of greed would take it in their hands to wish what they want. Then we, the Devils, are summoned in front of them.

I looked at the portable machine in my hand where it displayed the map of the current area I was in. There were red points that kept on flashing. I was pedalling my bicycle heading to that area. I arrived at the point and it was someone's house.

I put the leaflet in the mailbox and then I moved onto the other red points nearby. I kept on repeating this procedure, again and again.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! This can't be helped! Since I'm a Devil! This can't be helped!" I screamed out aloud while pedalling my bicycle.

I will have to go back to _that _day, when I found out I was a Devil, to explain my current situation. _That _day, I also found out that I was a Sacred Gear Possessor. _That _day, I found out that Yuuma-chan or Raynare was a Fallen Angel. _T__hat _day, I found out that Rias-senpai was a Devil. And _that _day, I found out that Naruto-Senpai is a Primordial God.

By the way, my Devil Wings disappeared again, soon after that. It was something that would become a hindrance to my lifestyle. Apparently, the wings could be used to fly if I get used to it. The feeling of having wings is really gross...but the feeling of moving my wings was astonishing.

=**Flashback: Occult Research Club=**

"_If you are with me and us, your lifestyle and future will become very bright."_

Rias-senpai said that to me with a wink while I was looking down after I learned that I was a Devil. Apparently, I was turned into her Servant after she reincarnated me as a Devil, and I have to live like that from now on. Humans who were reincarnated into a Devil have to become the Servant of the Devil who reincarnated them. Well, that's the rule of the Devils. What...me? A Servant...? It might not be that bad to become the Servant of a beauty but still, I canʼt come to agree with it, but Naruto-Senpai comes in, I'm dead, from what I heard, Naruto-Senpai is can be always seen with Rias and Akeno-Senpai so there must be something going on those three, I should find this out and must never be caught by Naruto-Senpai.

"_To tell you the truth, there are ranks between Devils. Something called Peerage. I also have one. The place where you were born and the family you were born from plays a big role in it, but there are Devils who rise up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."_

"_Can you please stop talking like itʼs a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still canʼt believe it."_

Senpai started to whisper into my ears while I was complaining. Man, her

hair smells so nice. Feels like my brain will freeze. Oh, is this magic?

"_By the way, you may be able to start a life where you can become_

_popular with girls."_

...! The thing she just said went to my mind.

"_How!?"_

The word came out of my mouth before I tried to think about it. Looks like my perverted thoughts are something remarkable, since thatʼs the only thing I think about.

Wait, this may be the work of the magic Senpai cast onto me. My tension is much higher than usual.

"_Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war a long time ago. Because of that, we, the Devils started to make lots of Servants. Well, we lost a lot of power, so we canʼt make a huge army compared to the past. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. Devils also have a very low birth rate, so we wonʼt be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who have good quality and make them into Devils. As our_

_Servant, that is."_

"_So, Iʼm a Servant after all."_

"_Oh, donʼt make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of Servants, it doesnʼt increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils added a new rule. Chances or opportunities were given to powerful reincarnated Devils, in other words, Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Reincarnated ones are given Peerage as well if they are powerful. Because of that, there are lots of Devils in humansʼ society. There are also Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, you may not have noticed, but you probably passed Devils a couple of times while walking."_

"_Huh, Devils were always nearby then!?"_

"_Yes, though there are people who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who canʼt. People with a strong greed or people who want to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the one who can distinguish between them by the leaflet with magic circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but donʼt believe in our existence. Though majority of them usually believe it if they see magic powers."_

What!? So the reason I summoned Senpai was because I had a strong greed! So looks like there is change in the Devilsʼ society as well. It must be a difficult thing, but that doesnʼt matter now. The important thing is that there is also a chance for me as well!

"_So that means with the right method I would also be able to get a Peerage!?"_

"_Yes. Itʼs not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort_

_to achieve, though."_

"_Hell yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

I was shouting in the classroom, and then a loud "Shut up!" was heard from Naruto-Senpai.

"_Are you serious! Iʼm able to make my own harem!? I could have sex with them as well, right!?"_

"_Yes. I think itʼs fine if itʼs with your Servants."_

I felt a shock going through my body. Absurd! Something like that is actually possible!? In the real world and also as a human, it is really hard to build your own harem.

If I were still an ordinary human, no matter what Iʼd do, I wonʼt be able to get a batch of girls since right now, Iʼm in a bad position. I donʼt even have a single girlfriend. Well, I did, but I was killed by my ex. But now! Now I can...!

"_Oooohhhh yeaaah! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I canʼt calm myself anymore! I can probably throw away my porn...!" _

I stopped what I was about to say, and then started thinking about the decision I was about to make.

"_No. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I canʼt throw that away. Thatʼs my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds it! This and that is a different issue. Yes. Itʼs a different issue!"_

"_Fufufu. This boy is really funny."_

Rias-senpai is laughing as if she finds me amusing.

"_Oh my. Itʼs just like you said earlier, he makes me feel like I have a very stupid brother."_

Even Himejima-senpai is laughing. Hahaha, she is kind of saying bad things about me...

"_Anyway, Ise. You are alright with being my Servant, right? If you have_

_potential, you will stand out. And then, you will be able to receive a_

_Peerage."_

"_Yes, Rias-senpai!"_

"_No, thatʼs not it. You will have to call me ʻBuchouʼ."_

"_Buchou? Canʼt I call you Onee-sama?"_ I got cocky and asked her. I always wanted an Onee-sama. Itʼs not even a yuri-situation, but all of the guys have a desire to call a beauty an ʻOnee-samaʼ.

Rias-senpai thought about it seriously, and then shook her head.

"_Hmmmmm. That sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the_

_school, being called ʻBuchouʼ sounds more fitting."_

"_Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a Devil!" Buchou was smiling as if she was really happy, after hearing me._

"_Good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man." _Buchou starts to touch my chin with her fingers. Onee-sama! Itʼs my Onee-sama! I will be awakened as a Devil under her from now! Then Naruto-Senpai shouts again:

"_Oi! You might be thinking something perverted Ero-Hyoudou, if I caught you, your dead! Remember that!" _But I didn't listen, instead, back on my thoughts.

No. I will rise up! Thatʼs okay, I guess. Since I canʼt revert back to a human anymore, I will just walk straight ahead! Iʼve already accepted the situation I am in. It might sound stupid, but itʼs okay I guess. Itʼs more like my ambition was full of perverted stuff. Thatʼs also the reason why my tension was high. Iʼm relieved that Iʼm a guy who works for his ambition towards sex!

=**Flashback End=**

Rather than thinking about my future, I will just have fun now!

"Iʼm going to become a Harem-King!"

If I think calmly, I may have been tricked into this situation by Buchouʼs magic. Well, thatʼs okay, I guess, since we are talking about a harem here. It would be really awesome if I could make my own harem and it seems that Naruto-Senpai has a harem already but I will not give up! With this, I became a member of the Occult Research Club.

**=Issei's P.O.V End=**

=**Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence: Earlier=**

In the middle of the living room, a spiral pattern torn in the air until the some colours had shown up, then the figure of Naruto, Rias and Akeno had shown up and they step in the house.

"I'll just prepare the dinner, so just sit here and wait. Okay?" Naruto had spoken first.

"Sure/Hai, Naruto-kun." The two girls said in unison.

While Naruto went to the kitchen and prepares the dinner, Rias and Akeno engaged a conversation about their new plans according to Hyoudou.

"Akeno, what do you think we should do about the Fallen Angels now that we have Issei?"

"We should keep watch on him, now that the Fallen Angels might have learned that we resurrected him as a Devil and they should be searching the town for Raynare-san because we know that Naruto-kun has her in his custody."

"Yeah, now we should wait for Naruto-kun to finish our lovely dinner and so we can talk about it."

As soon as two finished talking, they heard that someone is talking with Naruto in the kitchen. Due to curiosity, the two went on to spy on him so they might see who is he talking with. When the two walk in the kitchen, they saw what they didn't expect to. The two saw the Fallen Angel Raynare is helping Naruto in cooking and preparing the dinner and they decided to ask Naruto later about her.

After few more minutes…

Naruto and Raynare had finished preparing the dinner and Naruto went up to call the two guest so they can eat for the night.

"Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, the dinner is ready!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" They replied back.

Rias and Akeno walked in the dining room and sat on one of the chairs beside Naruto.

"So, what is she…doing here?" Rias asked Naruto silently as Raynare is putting plates in the table.

"I've already told you of what happened to her right?" She nodded.

"I offered her a home so I can protect her from _them _and she needed some peace of mind so she gladly accepted it." He explained as he and she nodded in understanding on what he meant for 'them'.

"Fine by me." She said simply.

"Now that the food is here, dig in." Naruto said to everybody.

"Itadakimasu!" They all prayed.

As the time passes by, the four continued eating and chatting about the everyday things, Rias and Akeno had decided to ask Raynare about her future now.

"So, Raynare-san, what will you do now?"

She went silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I'll just help Naruto-kun in his needs." She replied simply.

"How?" Akeno curiously asked.

"I don't know but, I'll just help him in any way he wants to."

"Ok." Rias said and she continued eating.

As the night goes on, they have finished eating and Naruto with Raynare is cleaning the dishes while Rias and Akeno is waiting back at the luxurious living room.

With Naruto and Raynare…

"Raynare, what will you do if _they _came to get you again." Naruto signified the word 'them' so she can understand.

"I will fight them but, I can't because I'm too weak, too weak against my _sister._" She spat the word with venom.

"I will train every weekend until the day that we will attack them, I'm sure you'll love that." He tried to give her courage and face her opponents without hinting fear, because fear is weakness.

"Understood, Naruto-sensei!" She exclaimed.

"Don't call me that just yet, it's not even weekend yet." He laughed a little.

And thus, they continued washing the dishes.

Back with Rias and Akeno…

The two was still waiting silently for Naruto to arrive in the living room and they decided to break the silence.

"What do you think about her?" Rias asked.

"Who?"

"Raynare-san, the Fallen Angel."

"Ah yes. It really depends on what will Naruto-kun will say about her. May it be bad or good? Who knows what will happen next" Akeno answered.

"No, what I mean is, what do you think of her personally?" Rias clearly asked.

"I myself think that she can be trusted because we know what happened to her before all of these events happened." Akeno stated.

"Is that so, well you may be right but I'll analyse the situation first, before completely trusting her."

"Just wait for Naruto-kun and discuss it with him or maybe not."

"Ok."

A few minutes later…

Naruto with Raynare on his back is walked in the living room after finishing the dishes so they can have a talk.

"How's the dinner?" He asked.

"It's really good and tasty." Akeno answered.

"Want to try some again next time?"

"We loved to try."

"Ok, maybe next week. So, who wants to stay here for the night? It's quite late now." Naruto asked.

"I'm in, what about you Akeno?" Rias answered.

"Sure, I promised right?" Akeno replied.

"Okay, now that's settled, choose any room you want except for the Master Bedroom and the room near the stairs because that belongs to Raynare-chan here." Naruto concluded.

"Konbanwa, minna-san."

They went to their respective bedrooms so they can rest for the night and prepare for school tomorrow.

**A/N: This chapter is long like the last one and it had taken me a lot of time because I was writing this only during my school hours when inside the classes and in the library, at home, I'm busy doing my homework's and exams are coming. It means that, if I didn't publish this in a certain amount of time, I would be doing my revisions for the exam and assessment, so I'm sorry for the future. See ya later.**

**Key Notes: **

**Rammas Echor****: The great ancient wall surrounding Minas Tirith enclosing the Pelennor Fields. It was also the second line of defence, the first being Anduin and Osgiliath after the fall of Minas Ithil (Minas Morgul).**

**Orthanc****: The black impenetrable tower of Isengard built by the Dúnedain. It stood in the centre of the Ring of Isengard, great defensive walls fortified by the early Gondorians.**

**Merethrond****: Also known as the 'Great Hall of Feast', was a great hall in Minas Tirith used by the nobility of Gondor for feasting.**

**Mindolluin****: The easternmost peak of the Ered Nimrais (White Mountains) below and to the east of which stands the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor. **

**=Harem List=**

**Rias Gremory**リアス・グレモリー

**Akeno Himejima**姫島 朱乃

**Koneko Toujo**塔城 小猫

**Ravel Phenex**レイヴェル・フェニックス

**Xenovia**ゼノヴィア

**Serafall Leviathan**セラフォルー・レヴィアタン

**Sona Sitri**ソーナ・シトリー

**Kuroka**黒歌**(Very much later in the story) **

**Raynare**レイナーレ

**Irina Shidou**紫藤 イリナ

**Gabriel**ガブリエル**(She will be included before or after the Vampire of the Suspended Classroom Arc)**

**Ophis**オーフィス**(Will be added in the far future)**

**Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu! **良い一日を過ごす!

**Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


End file.
